How Love Comes To Be
by SilverBackCookieMonster
Summary: The story of a young wannabe Pokémon trainer who leaves home to start a new life in the Hoenn region. Life seems dull, until he shocks himself by  falling in love with a wild Zangoose.
1. Chapter 1: Honest Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and their characters, however I own this story, and the original characters within it.

**Author's Notes: **Here's my second story, the first didn't seem to do too well, I didn't get a single rating or review, so I've called it a flop. Meh. On to number two! I enjoy Pokémon more anyway, and can write more about it, so this should be better. Hopefully anyway. Please, please, please review after reading, it would be a LOT of help. Kay, thanks, now enjoy the story :)

**THIS CHAPTER ITSELF DOES NOT REQUIRE A LEMON WARNING, HOWEVER LATER CHAPTERS WILL.  
**

**Summary: **A young trainer finds true love in an unlikely place when he stumbles upon a wild Zangoose. This first chapter is back story only, I hope it's not too dull, but I'll be sure to try to get into the good stuff as soon as i can :D

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
**

* * *

I've known her for as long as I can remember, she's been with me throughout my entire adventure, and to be honest I couldn't imagine going anywhere without her. I know it sounds slightly odd, but this is the story of how I met the Zangoose who turned out to be my best friend, and my soul mate.

It all started when most people start their Pokémon adventures, just after I turned ten. I wasn't any different from any other ten year olds, maybe a bit taller than the majority, but nothing special. I was your average kid, and nothing could have prepared me for the changes I was going to go through in my travels.

The name's Kevin Harrison, and I've just turned ten. I've lived my entire life in the sleepy town of Pallet, and have been dying to leave ever since I learned about Pokémon and the amazing adventures that trainers have. So, as you can imagine, as soon as Professor Oak announced he was giving out starter Pokémon again, I quickly packed my bag and said my goodbyes. My mum wasn't happy for me to go so young, but I persisted that it was what I wanted and she soon let up, on the condition that I write every now and again. However, I was part of a pretty big year group, and knew that there would be many other kids fighting to get their very own starter Pokémon today.

And so begins the trials and tribulations of my journey. You see, I was a pretty lazy ten year old. I slept like a teenager, which on a day when I needed to get up caused me great difficulties. So, as you'd expect, I arrived late and found myself too late to get a Pokémon, Professor Oak apologized greatly, but insisted there wasn't an Ash Ketchum story here, and there was no Pikachu to give away. I cursed my bad luck and walked home, taking my anger out on a pebble which I kicked along the street. My mum was obviously pleased at the news, getting to spend another year or so with her baby boy, but I couldn't take this place anymore. I was tired of Pallet, I was tired of the people, and I was tired of being an ordinary kid.

That night I wrote mum a note, explaining that I needed to leave and that I'd still keep the promise to write to her once a fortnight. I snuck out my bedroom window, and headed off through the tall grass, making my way to Vermillion City, to get onto the first ferry I could, and make a life for myself anywhere else. I'd seen TV shows about the Johto region, so figured I could try there, but I knew there were other regions in the world with pokémon that I could only dream of.

Now, of course I didn't get to Vermillion safe and sound. I mean how far could a defenceless ten year old kid possibly get without disaster striking. Just after I'd left Pallet, I started down the winding grassy path to Pewter City. I hoped that I'd be able to buy myself a map and a few supplies to make the journey at least a little easier. The walk wasn't very difficult, the distance wasn't too far and the ground was pretty easy, but something just didn't feel right. My paranoia was overflowing, making me spin round aimlessly, hoping to catch the non-existent perpetrator off guard. But as you could probably guess, no dice.

I was about halfway there when I heard a sudden rustling from a nearby tree, ordinarily I would've known better, but as I said, something didn't feel right to me, and I wanted this feeling to disappear. But as I marched over to the tree, and looked up into its green, leafy branches, my heart sank. There were at least six Spearow in the tree, all looking thoroughly pissed, and all staring at me as if I'd committed a heinous crime. I had about enough time to think 'shit' before they swooped down at me. I tried to run, but let's face it, six pissed bird pokémon against one little kid. In a matter of seconds I was on the floor, shielding my eyes with my hands as they ripped my flesh apart with their razor sharp beaks. The pain overtook all my senses as they clawed and pecked at my helpless body again and again. And just before I passed out from the intense pain, I could've sworn I saw a huge red bird pokémon fly through the sky above me, flapping its seven coloured wings as it travelled to its unknown destination…

I awoke a week or so later in Pewter City Pokémon Center, covered in bandages. My mum was sat in a chair next to my bed, and the number of tissues scattered around her made it obvious that she'd been balling her eyes out a lot lately. "I… I'm sorry mum…" I said, using all of my available strength. Upon hearing my weak voice, she instantly got up and burst into tears again, hugging me as tightly as she ever could. She called Nurse Joy into the room shortly afterwards, and the nurse smiled to see I was conscious again. She said I should be alright to leave in a few days if I got enough rest. Even though the thought of staying in Pallet Town had recently seemed like the last thing I'd wanted to do, I now wanted nothing more than the comfort of my own bed. "Mum… I breathed slowly, "I think you were right about me being a bit too young… I don't think I'm ready to leave home just yet…" I smiled, and she laughed slightly, holding back another wave of tears, as I slipped back into the dim world of unconsciousness.

*Time Break*

The name's still Kevin Harrison, and I'm still your average guy, but this time, I'm sixteen. Six years today, I got the scar that runs down the length of my torso, a nasty reminder of what pokémon can do if you can't defend yourself, and that's why I've devoted the last six years of my life to becoming stronger, to make myself able to tackle any challenge placed in my path. It was hard at first, but after I had fully recovered it was a cake walk.

In the past six years, I've done more than train myself physically. I spent some time researching a variety of places I could go and the benefits and drawbacks of each of them. As much as I wanted to stay close to my mum, I wanted to get far away from Pallet, and start a brand new life, with brand new places, and brand new people. It looked as if I was getting nowhere with my searching, when one day my mum crept up on me and noticed my specific interest in the Hoenn region. She pointed me to a little town in the Northern section called Fallarbor. She told me that she had a few friends who lived up there who I could stay with, and that even though the town was kinda small and sleepy, it would be a start to let me get my bearings.

And that was that, on the six year anniversary of the incident I set off on the same journey. This time though, taking more time to plan what to do and what to take, packing more than just a few clothes and a handful of Pokédollars like last time. I spent the entire of yesterday sorting everything out, making sure this time wouldn't be as much of a disaster as my last outing to Vermillion City.

I made it to Pewter in record time, staring at the stump of the tree that caused me grief as I trekked along the dirt path. I stocked up on some food and some medical supplies at the local Pokémart, and set off on the next leg of the journey, towards Cerulean. Again, I did another record run, making it to the more upbeat city before the sun had a chance to set on my adventures. I had a quick look around the larger town, before checking myself into a small bed and breakfast run by an old couple.

I sat around talking to my hosts for an hour or so, they seemed so surprised that I hadn't waited to get a starter Pokémon before venturing out into the unknown. But I guess that's just who I am, I've never been one for waiting, some people call it impatience, I call it eagerness.

Early the next morning I left the couple, and began my travels again. Vermillion wasn't too far away, and I reached the harbour at around midday. It was there that I made the choice to leave behind Pallet for the foreseeable future, and carry on my life in a brand new place, knowing absolutely nobody. But as I said, I was eager.

I reached Fallarbor Town no less than a week later, staying mainly in Pokécenters during my week long journey. I met some interesting people, but as seems to be my way, I left them behind, knowing I'd probably never see them again. I found my mum's friends relatively easily, the town was a hell of a lot smaller than I expected, and honestly didn't feel like an upgrade from Pallet. It was small, empty, and still had almost nothing for me to do, but as I'd soon discover, things are never what they appear to be...

**End Of Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

**Hmmm, I think this turned out alright to be honest :) I started thinking that I was rambling for a bit, and maybe I was, but that's up to you to decide xD**

**So read and review, I look forward to actually getting a review this time :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start Of Something

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and their characters, however I own this story, and the original characters within it.

**Author's Notes: **Here's the second chapter of my second story. I'm enjoying writing this one a lot more, it's so much easier writing about something that you're knowledgable about :P I apologize to my readers for the delay in this chapter, but I currently seem to be swamped with college work. I hope to update with the next chapter much sooner though :) .Pleaseeee review after reading, your views continue to help, so thanks again, now enjoy the next part of the story :)

This chapter also may be very slightly confusing, wherever I've put a new line with *s, it means the point of view is changing, which is only between the Zangoose and Kevin for this chapter. So enjoy :)

**THIS CHAPTER ITSELF DOES NOT REQUIRE A LEMON WARNING, HOWEVER LATER CHAPTERS WILL.  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**My first few days in Fallarbor weren't as dull as I thought they'd be. I traipsed around town getting to know all the residents, but after four days, the boredom struck home. The days got longer and more tedious, and I found myself doing sweet nothing over and over again.

It was during one of those long days as I was aimlessly wandering around the empty town, that I noticed a Pokémon watching me from some long grass. It was just over a metre tall and had white fur covering its entire body, apart from a bolt of crimson across its chest, head and paws. I imagined that it could be quite formidable if it wanted to be, but this one didn't seem that way, it looked lonely and desperate, as if in need… At first I kept walking, pretending I hadn't noticed it, but it kept its gaze on me as I paced along the dusty ground. After a minute or so, my curiosity got the better of me and I found myself walking slowly towards the creature, holding my hands up high to show I came peacefully. As I drew nearer to the cat-like Pokémon, its stare never faltered, but I could sense its fear increasing as I approached. We stared at each other for a short while, before I broke the silence and spoke.

"Hey there…" I said softly, "How ya doing?"

I smiled as I spoke, hoping to reassure the frightened creature of my intentions. There was a brief silence, and just as I began to edge slightly closer, there was a flash of purple, and the Pokémon was gone.

It took me a few seconds to realise what had happened, and it was only when I felt the blood trickling down my cheek that I realised. I wiped the claret from my face and smudged it on my sleeve. I chuckled at the brief encounter, had a quick look around, then started on the short walk back to my house. As I walked, I thought about the frightened Pokémon, with the size of its claws, I was lucky to be alive.

"Then why only the scratch…" I muttered to myself, pondering the feline Pokémon's motives.

But as I contemplated it, someone else was thinking too.

****The Zangoose's Point Of View****

She ran through the grass, her mind was racing and her heart was pounding. She was a wild Zangoose, and she was lonely. Now, people often assume Zangoose are a more solitary Pokémon, but they're far more sociable than you might realise. This one was only on her own as she'd recently been forced to leave her pack. You see, this particular Zangoose had slightly unusual preferences, as great as other Zangoose seemed to her, she'd never felt as if she wanted to mate with one of her own, and this was not appreciated by the other, proud, male Zangoose. She found her way to a tree stump sheltered by the leafy canopy and sat down, catching her breath and rubbing her face with her paws.

"How could I have been so stupid…?" She snarled, "I shouldn't have let him get so close, the bastard probably would've tried to catch me."

She looked down at her knees and considered herself lucky to have got away from him, then checked there was nobody around and made herself comfy. She curled herself up on the stump, closed her eyes and drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

****Kevin's Point Of View****

As I awoke from a night of odd dreams, my mind continued to be overrun by the thoughts of the day before. I couldn't quite place why, but I couldn't get the incident out of my head. I decided to keep myself busy, so I got dressed and walked down to the Pokémart to buy some bits for breakfast. While I was there, I began chatting to the owner about the day before and the mystery creature. He said it definitely sounded like a Zangoose, and I'd probably have the best luck looking in the forest. After making a quick purchase, I decided… No more boredom in Fallarbor, I was going to find that Zangoose, and make it my first Pokémon. I quickly thanked the shopkeeper, and set off on the way to the forest. A single Pokéball hanging from my belt, and a new found confidence in my step.

****Zangoose's Point Of View****

She awoke to chorus of hissing. Her eyes bolted open, revealing a number of Seviper that had surrounded her. She counted four, but that was still too many for her to fight off single handed. She took a deep breath and growled at the snake Pokémon, hoping to scare them away. But her efforts were useless, within seconds two of the Seviper had lunged at her, overpowering her and pinning her to the ground.

One of the other two serpents slithered over to her and laughed, "Ssso, you are the one who has been outcassst from your little group?"

She struggled and squirmed against their grip, but made no progress.

"I'll take your ssilence as a yessss." He paused, "In that case, you won't be missssed."

The snake sunk its fangs into her belly, and a scream passed her lips.

'It can't end like this…" She sighed, 'Not so undignified…' And then her world went black.

She woke up a few days later in Fallarbor Town Pokécenter. There were bandages around her stomach, but she couldn't feel the pain, as she gazed around the room she noticed a syringe of morphine on the table next to her bed, and assumed that to be her saviour. But something else caught her eye, slumped in a chair a few feet away was the guy she had attacked the other day! Upon seeing him again, she gasped loudly, causing him to stir from his light slumber.

He looked over at her, and smiled when he saw she was awake. As he walked over to her bedside she began cowering again, thinking that he had come back to try to capture her, but there was a different look in his eye, one of care and worry, a look that a man would give his wife, a look of love. She blushed heavily, trying to pull the sheets up over her face to hide her emotions from him. But he kept smiling, his eyes were filled with more happiness than she'd ever seen before in a human, and that made her smile back at him.

****Kevin's Point Of View****

Three weeks later and the wound had healed up nicely. Nurse Joy said that she was lucky that she was a Zangoose, her immunity to poison was probably the only thing that kept her alive, and for that, I couldn't be more glad. For the past few weeks, I've practically been living in her hospital room, not wanting to leave her side. I've been sleeping there too, my back's killing me from the rigid wooden chair, but I don't care about that. For the first time in my life, I truly care for someone, and that's keeping the pain away… Far away.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**This seemed to be alright, I wasn't sure if I went on a bit, but I suppose you'll be the judge of that xD**

**Please review after reading, and tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to say what you think, as long as it's constructive :P  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Choices and Decisions

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and their characters, however I own this story, and the original characters within it.

**Author's Notes: **Here we go, chapter number three. I really do apologize with the delay on this one, as usual college is eating up the majority of my time, and weekend are devoted to my girlfriend, so as always I will try to post the next chapter sooner, but sorry about any more delays :P . Please continue to read and review after reading, your thoughts have been incredibly helpful when writing this chapter, so please keep telling me what you think. I would also appreciate it if anonymous reviewers would be less anonymous, I do appreciate being able to contact my readers :)

**THIS CHAPTER ITSELF DOES NOT REQUIRE A LEMON WARNING, HOWEVER LATER CHAPTERS MAY DO.  
**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Letter to mom:**

_Hi mom, it's me!_

_I just wanted to give you an update on how things are going over here in Fallarbor! In short, it's great! There's a lot more to do here than I expected and I'm having a great time, I've settled in nicely so thanks for recommending it here. It's so peaceful, and the scenery's fantastic! I'll be sure to send you back a few pictures with my next letter._

_Also, I know it's a bit soon but I've taken a liking to someone, I'm not giving you any details yet, I don't want to get your hopes up, but wish me luck with her anyway!_

_I've gotta go now, I'm meeting up with some friends for a meal, but be sure to write back soon!_

_Lots of love,_

_Kev x_

I know it's not 100% true, but it stops her from worrying and that's what's important. Anyway, the part about finding somebody is nothing but the truth…

I was sat in the chair I'd practically been living in for the past few weeks. Myself and my clothes needed a serious wash, but they could wait, she was far more important to me. She'd been awake for a few days now, and we seemed to be bonding a lot more than I had expected. I've been caring for her ever since the day I found her in the forest and it's all worth it, just to see that cute, furry smile of hers.

****Time Jump – Back 4 Days****

I confidently marched through the undergrowth, after my conversation in the Pokémart, I felt like nothing could get me down. My spirits were high and one way or another I was going to catch this Zangoose. I didn't really have a plan for doing this, I had no way of weakening it and no way of defending myself… But I quickly cleared the thoughts from my head and kept trampling through the plants. After around an hour I'd gotten nowhere and decided to try again the next day, I turned back on myself but immediately realised that I was completely and utterly lost. Every tree and shrub looked the same, and it was all I could do not to break down completely. But fate has plans for these things, and we all get dragged into it's wondrous schemes. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, pointed my finger and walked in that direction. I stumbled over a log and cut my leg open but I kept going, I just wanted to get out of here as soon as I could.

As I continued to wander in the exact same direction, I decided to find a place to sit and catch my thoughts. What I eventually found seemed to be a small clearing, there was a worn down tree stump in the centre, which I welcomed as a resting point. I sat there for a few seconds, trying to find my bearings in the unknown place, but as I relaxed, I found two familiar eyes embedding themselves in the side of my head. Their intensity was weaker, but the fear I could sense in them was much stronger. And as I found their source, my heart dropped.

The Zangoose I had been so desperately searching for was slumped against the base of a tree directly in front of me. A vast trail of blood led from underneath her to nearer the stump, and the pool that was below her seemed to be growing by the second. There was a gash in her stomach that must have measured at least five inches long, staining the rest of her torso a similar red to that of the patterns on her fur. Her face was painted with agony, illustrating that every ounce of hope had faded from her, but as I stood to approach her, a low growl still managed to pass her lips.

My heart sunk to a new low as I stared at her, stunned by the horror of what lay before me. But my brain started working minutes before I did, and that was vital. I took off my shirt, ripping lengths of material off to tie around her smaller wounds. But the hole in her stomach needed special attention, and skills which I didn't have. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, she swatted at my face with her claws, but she was too weak to do any real damage. Balancing her on one arm, I picked up the remainder of my shirt, bundling it around her in an attempt to slow the bleeding. And then I ran… I don't know what direction I ran in, I can't remember, my body was on auto-pilot, the entire thing from then on was a blur. I still don't know how I made it back but as I said, we're all part of fate's little games.

****Time Jump – Present Day****

She was asleep, she had been for a few hours now but I definitely wasn't. I had far too much on my mind to even contemplate closing my eyes. These past few days had been torture for me, I don't think I can bring myself to catch this Zangoose anymore, she's been through far too much, and I don't think I could bring myself to take her freedom from her as well. I have a huge dilemma facing me, and I know I'm going to have to face it much sooner than I would like.

Another few days pass us by, she's recovered an incredible amount for such a short period of time, and I couldn't be happier. During this past week I've been able to get closer to her than I've been with anybody else for as long as I can remember. I don't think she sees me as a threat anymore, she only claws at me playfully now and she allows me to stroke her when she's relaxing. I'm not really surprised though, for almost a week now I've been by her side, feeding her, caring for her and making sure she's happy. I'm like her own personal servant, and not even Arceus himself would complain about a few strokes after a week or so of that.

****That Night from Her Point of View****

She woke again, sweat dripping down her fur, it was three in the morning and she couldn't force the image of that Seviper out of her mind.

'Great, another night without sleep…' She thought to herself, looking over at her snoring roommate.

'What a pain in the tail…' She giggled, 'That pink-haired nurse needs to find me some ear-plugs!'

She moved around and tried to get comfy again, but it was no use. After a further 20 minutes of fidgeting, she was more awake than ever.

'Fucking nightmares…'

She sat up and looked out the nearby window, the night sky was clear and calm and there wasn't a star in the sky. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her paws and looked around. Her gaze locked on Kevin, his chest rising and falling with each breath. She considered what he'd done for her in the past week, and how much he seemed to care about her. She couldn't believe that he was going to such extents for a Pokémon that he barely knew, especially one that had attacked him!

His kindness had shown her a completely new side to humans, she'd always assumed that trainers were cruel to their Pokémon, only using them to fight each other and treating them like captives, but as she watched him sleep, she knew he cared deeply for her, and it made her smile to know that she'd been wrong about him. After all, she wouldn't be where she was if it wasn't for him, and as much as she tried to block the realisation from her mind, she knew that her feelings for him were growing by the day. Blushing from her sudden thoughts, she giggled once more and hid back under the covers. Within minutes she was asleep again, with a smile on her face and a new outlook on the man she owed her life to.

****One Week Later****

The time I've been spending with her has been getting easier and easier, she's practically fully healed now and her mood has lifted dramatically. Nurse Joy says she can leave in a day or so, the food and rest have filled her with buckets of energy and she's raring to get back out there.

The following night was quiet and uncomfortable, each of us knowing that tomorrow would probably be the last day we had together. I didn't sleep, my brain wouldn't let me, too many decisions and next to no time. Across the room I saw a furry ear twitch, I knew that she wasn't asleep, but it was something I wasn't ready to talk to her about, so continued my thoughts on my own. It was going to be a very long night, and as usual it was time to wake up the moment my eyes began to close. It was the day I'd been dreading for the past week, and as much as I was glad she was better, I wish we could've had at least a little longer with each other.

We left the Pokécenter at around midday and I walked her back to the forest, making sure to steer clear of the place I'd found her to avoid unpleasant memories. We both looked at each other, but sighs were the only thing that came from our lips. I got down onto my knees and hugged her tightly, I didn't want her to go but after everything that she'd been through, I couldn't bring myself to catch her. She looked up at me as I held her, I was sure she wanted to say something, but I wouldn't have been able to understand it anyway. I moved away from her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Well, I guess this is where we have to say goodbye…" I muttered, hugging her again quickly before moving away slightly.

But she didn't budge. I looked at her, guilt in my eyes, but I knew that I had to release her, it wasn't fair to her otherwise.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is…" I moaned at her.

I hoped she'd make my decision for me, but once again she stayed put, staring at me with her cute cat-like eyes. I looked at her again, and forced myself to make my choice. I managed to spurt out some kind of apology and stood up, turning away as quickly as I could. I sighed the words "I'll miss you" under my breath and kept walking, fighting back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I didn't look back, I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to go continue with what I was doing.

It was difficult and I had to stop a few times on the way to catch my thoughts, but I got home within the hour. It was only around 3ish, but I wanted to get her out of my head, so I hit the bottle as soon as I walked through the door. 5 hours and 3 bottles of Jack later and I was out for the count, I'd collapsed on my bed with my face embedded in my pillow and I was snoring away like a Charizard with a blocked nose. But as images of her danced through my unconscious mind, the real her was much closer than I knew…

****Her Point of View****

She saw him fall asleep at around 8, and began looking for any way to get to her goal, but she found nothing. She cursed her luck and pondered her next move, and by 9 o'clock a new plan had weaved it's way into existence, creating a Cheshire cat like grin on her face. She continued to sneak around outside, eventually coming to a small collection of logs that had been piled for cutting. Moving into position, she used Crush Claw on the base of the stack, causing the pile to topple over. The resultant crash woke Kevin instantly, he rushed to the front door as quickly as he could in his half-drunken stupor and threw it wide open. He dashed out, and in his absence she ran in through the open door.

She waited for what seemed like hours in a kitchen cupboard, staying there until she could hear nothing but silence. But eventually she crept out, tip-toeing until she could hear his snoring again, and snuck up to his sleeping body. She wrestled with the Pokéball hanging from his belt for a minute or so before it came loose, sending itself and her to the floor with a bang. She expected him to wake up again, but this time he seemed to be completely out of it, allowing her to sneak off into the kitchen with the empty ball.

She took a deep breath, pressed the button, and was absorbed by the red light.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**This chapter seemed to work quite well, it took me a fair while to write so I hope the time was worth it! I hope this helps to slow down the progression of the story, but also provide more explanation to the what's happened so far.  
**

**Please review now that you've read, and let me know what you think of my work. Say whatever you like, but obviously the nicer the better xD**

**I hope to hear from you all soon! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Reality

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and their characters, however I own this story, and the original characters within it.

**Author's Notes: **Chapter Number Four is finally here! Again I apologize with the delay, college is being even meaner than normal at the moment, Physics Coursework, Computing Coursework and enough other work to fill a bookshelf xD. Please keep reading and reviewing, I love hearing from you, your feedback gives me the life to keep writing :P Yes, I like over dramatizing things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I hope my work continues to please :)

P.S. I apologize if this one is a little cheesy at times, sometimes the worst lines need to be used.

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, REVIEW AND RECOMMEND!**

* * *

That morning began like any other… I woke up and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, milk and 3 sugars if you're interested, as I drank it I watched the news, yet again nothing happy was reported, but such is life. After 10 or so minutes I returned my mug to the kitchen, I really should've noticed the ball laying there as I entered, but I'd just woken up and my hangover was making it feel like a Donphan was using Rollout on the side of my head. After taking a couple of aspirin and quickly washing my face, I went back to my bedroom to get dressed and as I took off my belt I noticed it there was something missing from it. That's when things changed.

My memories of yesterday were sketchy at best, I thought I had it when I got home, but from then on I was asleep… There's no way I could've lost it… I walked to my bedroom and gave it a quick search, but there was no sign of my missing Pokéball. I cursed my persistent bad luck, despite the low price it was symbolic to me, I had bought it for a purpose and would've liked to have kept it, if only for the sake of memories.

I sighed heavily and walked back into the kitchen to sulk, but I managed to get less than halfway across the tiles before my foot caught on something round, I span on the object, sending it one way and me the other. I smacked my head on the floor and shouted abuse at the ceiling, this was definitely not helping my hangover. I tried to get back to my feet, but things like that are easier said than done. Somehow I managed to get to my feet again, but after a few seconds my vision blurred and I started falling face first towards the lino.

*****Dream Sequence*****

There were vines everywhere, I was obviously in some kind of jungle. I ran one of my hands through the matted mane of hair I called my own, and adjusted myself against the tree I was slumped upon. All around me were Spearow, some bigger than others, but all looking as terrifying to me as they did that fateful day. I was outmatched once again, a seemingly regular occurrence with me and Pokémon, but all I could do was stare at their razor sharp beaks, dreading what was about to happen to me for a second time.

I lay there, feeling every peck and scratch that they did to me, but still unable to move. I watched myself literally being ripped to pieces, their talons disembowelling me as my limp, lifeless body rested there. Even though death should have delivered me from this fate, I was unable to be released from my nightmare, still experiencing every ounce of pain they put me through.

Then without warning, a Fearow flew overhead and settled in amongst the Spearow, its long, drill-like beak looking far more menacing to me than those of its devolved forms. It squawked into the air as it strutted towards my sentient corpse, probably waiting to finish the job and claim its share of the spoils.

As the bird Pokémon stalked its immobile prey, a miracle happened. From behind the crowd a figure emerged… She was quite tall, with a slender build and pale skin, her head was adorned with a pair of fluffy white car ears that rose perfectly out of her white and red hair. Her slim body was covered by a tight black outfit that showed off her fine curves, which moved so gracefully as she pushed through the swarm. She stopped a yard or so in front of me and smiled softly, and using my final ounce of strength I curved my lips and smiled back at her. And then things were easy.

The birds dissolved, literally, and she took the final few stops to approach me. She took hold of me and cradled me in her arms, then turned full circle and walked through the leaves. Slowly but surely she took me through the foliage, pint after pint of my blood spilling itself crudely down her outfit. She looked at me and kissed me on the forehead, and as her lips made contact, my world flashed white.

*****Back to Reality*****

I bolted upright, breathing heavily, I was covered in sweat and as I rubbed the egg shaped lump on my head, my heart rate began to slow. I slumped myself against the cabinet and began to look for the culprit of my accident, the red and white sphere was sat at the far wall, just out of my reach. I lay there for a moment and shook my head, trying to shake loose any minor concussion that I may have received, but everything seemed fine, I was a little dizzy, but nothing that a lay down couldn't fix.

The light from the kitchen fixtures shone across the ball, which stayed stationary for a second before clicking open. I sat there mesmerized by the bright light, but the real shock came when the light faded, and when it did my jaw almost hit the floor. The Zangoose that had caused me so much happiness and so much pain, was stood at the other side of my kitchen with a hopeful look on her face. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, she just kept staring at me, her eyes wide with the hope that I would accept her again.

A few more silent minutes passed before she made her first move, she shuffled towards me slightly, saying her name in that soft, cute voice of hers. She was almost forcing me into a trance, I couldn't believe what I was seeing yet here she was, my eyes locked with hers in another unyielding battle. I sat up a little more, sliding my back up against the cabinet behind me so I could get a better look at her. It was obvious she was still afraid, but I could tell she would rather be with me than anywhere else. She'd come back to me and that meant a lot, even after I'd rejected her yesterday she'd found her way back to me, and elaborately snuck her way into my house and if that didn't show commitment, I don't know what did.

I pushed myself onto my knees and shuffled towards her, scratching behind her left ear when I got close enough. She purred softly at my contact, seemingly happy just to be around me. I continued stroking her for another few minutes before she pulled my arm away from her head and looked me straight in the eyes, my heart began beating a great deal faster as she moved her face closer to mine, and as I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing, she kissed me. Her fur was soft against my cheeks, and her lips were moist as she forced them against my own. I'd had very little experience with girls in my life and thinking about it, this was my first proper kiss, I'd always wanted it to be with somebody special and as odd as it seemed, I knew that was this Zangoose.

I forgot all about the pain from my fall as my lips locked with hers, her scent was so appealing to me, she smelt almost like perfume and as I breathed deeply in her aroma, she slipped her rough tongue inside my mouth. I brought my right hand up to her cheek and kissed her back, holding her tightly as the moment began to build. I pushed my tongue between her lips and began to swirl it around with hers, each of us fighting for dominance in the heated embrace. After a quarter of an hour I broke the kiss, she looked up at me with deep-red cheeks as I refuelled my lungs, feeling a serious lack of air after our exchange of saliva. After getting my breath back I kissed her again, only gently this time, smiling at her as I moved back. She beamed back at me, closing her eyes to accentuate her happiness.

"I'm glad you followed me…" I whispered to her as I held her, knowing that she never had any intention of leaving me permanently.

"Zan, Zan Zangoose…" She said softly, and from then on I knew we'd always be there for each other, no matter what happened.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the dream sequence, and the romance was obviously fun too!**

**I'm hoping that I can build on their relationship steadily over the coming chapters, hopefully not rushing them into anything that I wouldn't do myself! XD**

**I'm trying to make Kevins actions similar to what my own would be, however please let me know what you're hoping for in the coming chapters and I'll try to satisfy you all ^^**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know your thoughts :)**

**Until next time, Au Revoir from me, myself and I.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and their characters, however this story is mine, and my characters are too.

**Author's Notes: **Coursework is pretty much dead! Hoorah! and Chapter Number Five is here! This chapter does seem a lot shorter than my others, but I hope the content hasn't suffered, at least I don't think it has! I wanted to get this section done, so I could advance the story further, so I hope it's a step in the right direction! Please continue reading and reviewing, more reviews would be appreciated though, it makes my day when i get a review alert! Also, if you have anything to share, please feel more than free to give me ideas for later parts in the story, I wanna know what you think! :D

**PLEASE ENJOY READING, REVIEW READILY AND RECOMMEND TO ANYONE YOU WANT!**

* * *

The next few days passed by without hesitation. I continued on with my normal routine, letting Zangoose out whenever I was at home (I named her Cassie by the way). We kept the kissing on a regular basis, there's no sense letting such an amazing thing go to waste! Night after night we fell asleep in each others arms, and woke up to each others gaze, it was perfect, and I loved every day of it.

But about four days into our new friendship, I noticed a change in her… She seemed down, almost depressed about something, and the way she stared out of the window told me she was yearning for the freedom she used to have. That gave me the nudge I needed to do something with my life. I went out to the Pokémart and stocked up on a variety of supplies, before heading to the Pokécenter to find Nurse Joy. She was where she always was, behind the counter.

"Hey Nurse Joy!" I called to her, and upon hearing her name, the pink haired woman span around to greet me.

We talked for almost a quarter of an hour before I announced that I had to get back, she nodded and wished me luck, which I knew I'd need. After all, it's not every day you decide to start a new life as a Pokémon Trainer. As I was leaving, Nurse Joy called after me and threw me a small package, I opened the box and found what looked like a hearing aid. Before I got the chance to ask what it was, she told me that it was a prototype for a Poké-Human translation device, she said that the connection I shared with Cassie was very rare in such new trainers, and that she knew I would use it well. I gave her a quick hug and thanked her for all her help, then left the Pokécenter, wanting to get back to Cassie as soon as I could.

Cassie was waiting for me when I returned and it was obvious that she'd missed me, the moment I opened the door she tackled me to the ground, kissing me deeply in yet another heated embrace. I'd grown used to this, and being perfectly honest, I loved it… Not once in my life had I been this close to somebody, and I loved the new form of contact. Her rough tongue dragged along my own one causing short jolts of pleasure to shoot down my spine, she knew her kisses drove me crazy and I was all too helpless to resist her charms.

After a minute or so I surfaced, my cheeks were red and I was pulling in air to refill my lungs. She tried to restart our game of tonsil tennis but I stopped her, kissing her on the cheek instead. She looked slightly upset, but after I told her what Nurse Joy had given me, she perked right back up again. I fitted my earpiece and turned it on, moments later the silence in the room was broken by a new softer voice.

"Can you hear me yet Kev?" She asked, sounding even sweeter and more feminine than ever before. And at that, I jumped on her, our lips coming back together in an embrace more passionate and loving than any we'd shared before.

It seemed so weird being able to understand everything that she said, the entire time I'd known her she had only been able to utter her name, and now I could hear every thought she had to say with perfect clarity. We spent the rest of that day talking about things we'd never thought to talk about before, her life, my life, anything that came to mind. She told me about the life she once had in her pack, and how the other Zangoose abandoned her when they found out how she felt about them. It broke my heart to imagine her all alone, nobody there to hold her but then again, I was here for her now, and I was never going to let that happen again.

Eventually the conversation moved on to my life before Fallarbor. I told her about the incident with the Spearow when I was 10, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes as I retold the events, not missing out a single detail. After I was finished there was at least a minute of silence, her eyes just staring into mine, a few stray tears trickling down her soft, furry cheeks.

"But all of that's changed now, because I have you…" I whispered to her, kissing her softly on her right ear, her cheeks turned a deep red as she blushed. Before long she was kissing me back again, her silky, furred hands exploring my mane of hair as her long tongue explored my mouth.

Later that night we were snuggled up on the sofa watching a film, when suddenly I remembered my revelation from earlier. I span her around and sat her on my knee,

"Hey Cass, I forgot to mention this earlier but… How would you feel if we went on an adventure?"

She looked slightly puzzled by the question, but gave her response almost instantly.

"Of course Kev! It'll be nice to get back into the great outdoors!"

I smiled at her, now that we could understand each other, conversation was so much simpler, and any time I could spend listening to her beautiful voice was a gift from above.

The next morning was an odd one, I began sorting my bags to leave, so shortly after I'd moved in here. I suppose it made things easier, I had very little to take with me, so packing took very little time. By eleven in the morning, me and Cassie were stood outside of our front door, a stuffed rucksack on my back, a new life awaiting us both.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**This chapter was an odd one, I enjoyed writing it but it seemed like I needed to get it out the way. Hopefully the next few parts will be easier!  
**

**As I said above, please let me know what you want in the coming chapters and I'll try to do my best! ^^**

**Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review and let me know your thoughts so far :)**

**Until next time, Buenos Noches!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Longest Day Of My Life

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and their characters, however this story is mine, and my characters are too.

**Author's Notes: **Great, Coursework is back again ¬¬ MEH, you deserve chapters, so I will write them! This one caused me a little bit of trouble, I had major writers block for a week or so, but when it cleared I couldn't stop myself, which is probably evident from the almost double length chapter here :P I've had this rough plan in my head for quite a while now, I've found it makes it a lot easier to write when you plan out your chapters in advance. Please keep reading and reviewing, lots more reviews pleaseeee! ^^

**Note To All Readers:** As I said above, I like to plan my chapters ahead. SO, I am planning to eventually give Kevin a 6 Pokémon team, I along with my co-conspirator Som Skxawng have come up with 5, so I challenge the rest of you to think of number six! I'm not gunna tell you the 5 we've thought of as I don't want to give any more away, but your ideas must follow a few basic rules:

Must be female.

Must be either animal or humanoid, as much as I love Muk, Pokémon like that are very awkward :P

None from Black or White I'm afraid, I can't feel the love if I haven't caught the Pokémon myself!

Please either private message me with your suggestions, OR feel free to add it to the end of a review.

**PLEASE ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!  
**

* * *

We decided to go after gym badges straight away, starting with Rustboro City, the bond I shared with Cassie made us feel unstoppable, and judging by the ease that we seemed to defeat other trainers, we were right. We set off with high hopes for our adventure, and within a few minutes we were on Route 114, which made the whole trainer thing look like plain sailing. There were very few trainers on the path, and any that did challenge us were dispatched without much effort, adding to our high spirits.

But before long, the gaping entrance to Meteor Falls lay before us, its large craggy shape outlining the darkness that lay within. Cassie gripped my hand tightly at the sight but I knew how she felt, I was petrified too. No matter how you reassure yourself, you don't know what awaits you in the dark. From the look on Cassie's face I knew she didn't want to go in, and I couldn't help feeling that I should've listened to her. But nevertheless, I put on the bravest face I could muster, and stepped inside with Cassie hot at my heels.

The dark, dank cave put me completely out of my comfort zone, we had to stop and peek round every corner to find enough courage to continue. As scared as we both were, we managed to make the most of it all, I trained Cassie on the small army of Zubat that dwelled in the dark, and before long she seemed stronger than ever.

"Ya know Cass, this place isn't as bad as I first thought." I smiled at her, calming the tense mood in the dingy cavern.

But as I watched her mouth open to respond, a splitting pain caught me off guard, I fell to my knees, my head was bloody, and yet again my world went black.

****Scene Break****

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open, the bright light of the cell being a vast contrast to that of Meteor Falls. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the light and looked around, the room was cramped with no windows and only one door, and a small but powerful light bulb burned above my head, illuminating the dull, grey walls. It was one of those common prison cell style rooms, with bars on the door and very little chance of escape, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I went to stand, but the pain in the back of my skull flared up, pushing me back onto my knees, that's when it hit me…

_Where the FUCK was Cassie…?_

The pain ceased, my legs worked, my arms gained strength they hadn't previously had, and the door received a beating that would have put Muhammad Ali to shame, but sadly, nothing budged. The banging obviously attracted a fair bit of attention, as no less than three Team Magma thugs ran to the door and unlocked it, barging their way in. The trio looked at me and smirked before punching me to the ground, one of them holding his boot against the side of my head.

"Don't get yourself all worked up about this Kid, you won't have to suffer for very long, your Zangoose on the other hand, well…" He licked his lips, "Let's just say we have something else in mind for her."

I roared at him louder than I knew I had the capacity to, before being silenced by another one of the goons. I don't remember much of what happened after that, but I know I took a good boot to the face and yet again I was enveloped by blackness.

This time when I woke up, pissed was not the word for my mood. I banged on the door heavily again, this time knowing what would happen, but this time I was prepared, I hid behind the heavy metal door and waited for the inevitable. This time only two guards tried to ambush me, I let the first take a step into the room and kicked the door with all my might, it smashed the second guard in the side of the head, creating a crunching sound that I wouldn't forget for quite a while. The impact knocked the first guard off his feet and I stepped towards his cowering form, grabbing him by the collar and raising him to his feet, he managed a low whimper before I shut him up, the last thing he saw was my sick grin as I smashed my forehead into his nose.

I told you, pissed was not the word.

I picked up the keys from one of the guards bodies and walked down the hallway, I didn't care if they were unconscious or worse, they had taken my Cassie away from me, and they had hell to pay. I checked every room I passed, seeing some sordid and off-putting things, hoping that I'd get to her before anything like that happened, and worrying for the safety of anyone who had laid even a single finger on her. I had to hide from a few more guard patrols, but the area was suspiciously understaffed, meh, budget cuts, not as if I was complaining. As the concrete maze began to get tedious, I found her, she was chained on top of a medical table in the centre of a dull looking room, and there was a large, bald man stood over her, grinning profusely. The next few minutes would stay with me for the rest of my life, and I'll tell you now, I'm not proud of them.

The man advanced towards her, laughing as he began to unzip his trousers, his intentions became clear, and I wasn't having that… Nobody touches the Pokémon that I love, especially not like that. My eyes glazed over as I slowly and silently slid the key into the lock and turned it, the door swung open revealing the entire scene. Luckily for me, he was facing away from me, he may have looked dumb, but he looked like he could win an arm wrestling match against a Machoke, and I'd rather not be on the receiving end of that muscle. I crept up behind him completely inaudibly, raising my hands as I got close to his hulking form. My left hand grabbed the side of his head and pulled it sharply to the side, catching him off guard, my right hand plunged one of the keys into his gullet, eliciting a gurgling squeal from him as he fell to his knees, soaking myself, Cassie and the floor in pint upon pint of claret. I turned him to face me and stared into his blank, helpless eyes, the viciousness of my attack startling even me. As I said, I wasn't proud of my actions, and no matter how much he deserved what I gave him, I still can't bring myself to say it was right. I let his lifeless corpse hit the floor before moving towards Cassie, her eyes wide in a mixture of shock and alarm, my blood stained clothes making me look like I'd been pulled straight out of a slasher flick, I used the saturated keys to unlock her manacles, freeing her from her captivity.

"Are you alright Cass?" I asked lovingly, trying to somehow snap her out of her trance.

A lengthy silence was her only response until I kissed her, the taste of my soft lips bringing her back to life.

"C'mon, we've gotta get out of here sharpish." This time she nodded and took my hand, her furry paw trembling as I led her out of the room into the all-too-familiar corridor.

The journey out of the Magma Base was again surprisingly easy, either budget cuts had taken their toll on the security, or they really just didn't care, either way it made things a hell of a lot easier for us.

Taking away the fact that it had scarred the moral fabric of who I am, the detour had been mildly helpful, we emerged at the other side of Meteor Falls, somewhere in the dense forest of Route 115. We trekked through the woodland area, encountering very few Pokémon for such a natural area, and within half an hour we were nearing the path to Rustboro. Cassie still had a look of sheer horror on her face and hadn't really said much for the entire journey, so I took the opportunity to apologize to her for what she had witnessed.

"Look Cass…" What I was going to say was hard, but I had to get it off my chest. "Things back there were hard okay? I don't know how I can live with myself after what I did, but I know that I did it for you. The thought of him touching you or… or doing anything else to you was too much for me to bear, and I guess I just lost it…"

She looked up at me with eyes that screamed nothing but concern and I almost broke down as I coughed the words up.

"I love you Cassie… I love you more than I ever knew I could. Seeing you like that was so difficult for me, and it just confirmed the way I feel about you. I love you, and I… I want your first to be me."

I stopped dead after saying that, she was blushing so much that I wondered if there could possibly be blood in any other part of her body. I fell to my knees for what seemed like the umpteenth time today and held her in my arms, tears running down my cheeks as well as hers as we locked in another embrace. I kissed her with more love and passion than any we had shared before, feeling that I had to express how I felt about her in a way she would never forget. My hands roamed her back and her paws ran through my matted hair, the moment becoming increasingly intense as the seconds flew by. I found my way lower, mapping every inch of her that I touched, never wanting to forget this feeling, I eventually reached her soft ass, wanting nothing more than to claim it as my own. She moaned into my mouth as I squeezed her slightly, this seeming to be the first time she had ever been touched like this, and I was so glad it could be with me. A twig snapped to my left and I broke away from the kiss, bolting my head round to check if we were in any more danger,

"Don't stop on my account folks, you looked like you were having fun!"

I twirled around to see a wild Taillow sitting on a branch, looking down on us. I laughed, I pulled Cassie to my chest, hiding her blushing face from the onlooker.

"Wanna continue this some other time sweetheart?" I whispered into her ear.  
"Like you wouldn't believe…" She mumbled, "Don't make me wait too long though."

We both giggled and stood up, brushing ourselves off and heading towards the path again, leaving the Taillow to himself.

"Hey Kev… One more thing," Cassie said just before we made it to the open.

"What is it Cass?"

"You might want to take a look at your shirt." She pointed towards me, my clothes still stained red from earlier events.

"Ah." I said abruptly, pulling off my shirt and disposing of it in a nearby bush. I didn't particularly want to turn up at the Pokémon Centre looking like Michael Myers. "Thanks for that."

"And Kev, one more thing," she looked up at me again, "I love you too."

Could this day mess me around any more? I mean let's face it, I've gone from starting a new adventure, to being kidnapped, to taking the life of a Team Magma thug, and then to having Cassie tell me she loves me. I'm gonna start taking bets on what happens tomorrow.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX  
**

* * *

**This chapter was a slightly strange to write, it was fun to write but I just hope the violence wasn't too OTT. When I tend to write anything violent, I tend to go a bit mad with it, so if you were offended by anything in this chapter, I do apologize, and I'll try to tone it down in the future. I was just trying to capture the emotions I would personally feel if someone took the girl I love away.  
**

**Please let me know what you want in upcoming chapters and I'll try to do my best to suit everyone.**

**As I said above, I want as many of you as possible to submit what Pokémon you'd like Kevin to have, the few rules I have are listed above, but please, please, please try to submit as many of your ideas as possible! :D  
**

**Thanks for reading! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee keep reviewing and let me know what you think of my work :)**

**I'll try to post again as soon as I can!**

**Sayonara tomodachi!**


	7. Chapter 7: Consummation

**I reposted this due to changes I wanted to make.**

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and their characters, however this story is mine, and my characters are too.

**Author's Notes: **Coursework is nearly done! This seems to be a see-saw effort tbh, but hopefully its demise will last for a while :P The huge delay on this one has been caused by the flu, which I got around last sunday and it still hasn't left me alone. So I've been in bed for practically the whole week, which ya know, has its upsides. I do apologize to anyone who doesn't like lemony stories, and I've tried to postpone this chapter for as long as possible, I just had the timeline in my mind. I want you all to keep reading and reviewing, as many more reviews as you wonderful people can manage please :)

**Note To All Readers:** After the last chapter, I had quite a few messages or comments, and after talking to a few people and putting your ideas past them, I'd like to propose a casual vote!

I've put it down to a few final choices, and thought since you all picked them, you all can choose the final one. Therefore, for your approval, the nominees are:

Mawile

Lucario

Typhlosion

Umbreon

**All of these will be female, and any votes must be in the form of private messages, and each must come with a decent reason, I don't want it to become a popularity contest! You have until I post the next chapter to do so, which will probably be around a week or two. So go on, get voting! I await your decision!**

**In this section next time, I'll name your winner and who gave me it, which I'm quite looking forward to actually! :D  
**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW AFTER READING!  
**

* * *

The walk to Rustboro was probably the easiest journey we'd had so far, there was no further competition, and it scarily reminded me of the walk through Route 114, I just hoped that what lay ahead was not the same. Luckily for me and my sanity, it wasn't, and we reached the Pokémon centre in no time at all. After a quick conversation with Nurse Joy, I hugged Cassie and returned her to her Pokéball, then handed her over. Suddenly, Nurse Joy gave me a surprised look and spoke,

"Hey, you have a Pokémon Translator, you must be Kevin, am I right?"

"…Yeah, that's me, how did ya know?"

"I was talking to my sister in Fallarbor the other day, and she told me about a young trainer who came to her. She told me that he'd seemed closer to his Pokémon than anyone she had seen in years, and said that she gave him a prototype in reward for his kindness."

"Well then, I suppose that must be me, pleased to meet you." I blushed.

"And I guess this must be Cassie?" She smiled, looking at the Pokéball she had placed in the machine.

"Yeah, that's her." I grinned emphatically, beaming like I was on crack.

"Then I assume you're going to try to take on Roxanne while you're here?"

"That's the plan, hopefully I won't have to come back here too often."

We laughed at that, and she returned Cassie's Pokéball to me. Then, after another quick conversation, I had booked a room for the night and was walking around the winding corridors at the back of the building that you never normally got to see. I let Cassie out of her Pokéball about halfway to our room, explaining to Nurse Joy that I preferred her to have freedom, and that she provided good travelling company. I decided not to tell her about my promise to Cassie, having sex with Pokémon wasn't exactly illegal, but it was frowned upon, and I'd rather keep our engagements between us anyway.

After Nurse Joy left us, we spent the next few hours doing nothing but cuddling. The room was quite small, but it had a TV in one corner, and we managed to find a movie to kill some time. I was laying on the bottom layer of the bunk-bed, Cassie was laying next to me, purring softly as I stroked her back. The scene changed in the film, the main character had just rescued the damsel in distress from an angry Aerodactyl, and now she was repaying him for it. Every action film these days seems to have at least one sex scene in it, I mean, if I wasn't a Pokémon Trainer, I'd definitely have a go at the whole action hero thing, it looks like a lot of fun!

"Kinda like you and me, ay Cass?" We laughed, saving her did seem to be a speciality of mine.

She stared up at me, her eyes were wide and slightly glazed over. I could tell what she was thinking, but I tried to avert her gaze nonetheless. She rolled on top of me, staring into my eyes, she was like a Mightyena hunting her prey, and she didn't blink once. I finally brought my eyes to meet hers, the achingly slow moment draining away any resolve that I had left. Without so much as a second's wait, I reached forward and pulled her into a kiss, her body trembling as our lips met once again, and I wasn't about to break up their reunion. We continued from where we'd left off in the forest, this time without any interruptions. Cassie's rough tongue lapped against my own, eliciting a long moan from us both. Her soft, furry body rubbed against my torso, and as her mouth moved lower, her tongue lapped at my skin, creating sensations that I'd never before experienced. She was already driving me crazy and we hadn't even started the main event.

Moments passed, and we continued to kiss each other more passionately than I thought was possible. Our bodies intertwined in a heap of sheer lust, our rampant emotions taking over our minds, forcing us to explore each others bodies in ways that nobody ever had before. My hands moved away from her head, slowly sliding down her front until I reached her waist. I pulled her off of me, laying her down to my right and moved myself over to face her. She stared longingly at my lips before grabbing me again, her sharp claws cutting into my back as she clasped me tightly. I brought my mouth to meet hers once more, and before long I was exploring her body, my lips finding a pair of erect nipples poking through her white fur. Her back arched in ecstasy as my tongue circled the small, pink bump in her skin, her eyes closing in the bliss she was experiencing. A loud moan escaped her lips, causing me to double my efforts on her hardening peak, I closed my lips around it, sucking and licking at her skin as if nothing else existed. I coated each of her rosy peaks in my saliva before returning to her mouth, her lips were dry as I met them, and her breathing was ragged. I could smell her scent pouring off her body, each intoxicating breath pushing me even further into a state of depravity.

She placed her hands on my hips and wiggled my trousers down, leaving me in a pair of tight, black boxers, She could tell from the bulge inside them that I was ready for her, but I wasn't letting her get away so easily. Laying as she was, it was obvious to see she needed my attention, the fur below her waist was damp and matted, parting in the middle to reveal a light pink slit. Her entire lower half was glistening in the light, accentuating her arousal. I put my right arm around her back, and slowly lowered my left hand down her waiting body.

She squeaked as I rubbed past her most sensitive area, coating several of my fingers in her spilt fluids. I licked one of them clean, and liked what I tasted, wanting more straight away… My left hand delved back down to her soaked snatch, dipping the tip of my middle finger inside, Cassie groaned in untold desire and opened up for me, allowing my finger entrance up to the knuckle. It felt so good inside of her slick hole, she was so warm and so tight, and I just wanted more. No sooner had she granted me access, than she contracted her walls, squeezing my finger like a vice. She arched her back at an angle too steep to contemplate as I continued to pleasure her, this was brand new for her and I knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

I brought my lips back down to hers for another kiss which she greedily accepted, as I pushed a second finger into her tight pussy. With the added girth of two fingers, she came almost instantly, her arms tightening around me and her claws carving deep channels into my back. As her body writhed around in a state of temporary ecstasy, I lowered myself onto her, spreading her sticky thighs before claiming my reward. Her heart skipped a beat as I slid my tongue inside her, a new wave of pleasure hitting her like a freight train. She still hadn't fully recovered from her first climax, but I wasn't going to wait, I spread her delicate folds with two fingers, and relentlessly plunged my tongue into her. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, and wave after wave of her warm cum sprayed over my face. I greedily drank every drop that I could get, wanting nothing more than to taste more of her sweet honey. I parted her folds with my fingertips, and mercilessly assaulted her clit with my tongue, causing her to let out a scream louder than I ever thought was possible.

Around half an hour and several orgasms later, I decided Cassie was ready for me. I yanked down my painfully restrictive boxer shorts, and presented my manhood to her. She gazed at my length, her eyes showing a mixture of shock and desire as she admired my seven inches. A timid hand reached for my member, ready to return the favour that I'd just granted her. She squeezed lightly at first, making me moan as her fur brushed against my skin. I was already starting to ooze pre, and she knew I was powerless to resist her. Another few strokes had brought me to full hardness, and I knew she couldn't wait much longer for her much anticipated release.

I lifted her onto my stomach and laid her down, our tongues not missing another chance to entwine as our mouths came together again. Her wet slit rubbed against my erect manhood, teasing me into new depths of gratification. I pulled her down onto me, impaling her with my full seven inches. She arched her back and screamed, I'd intended to be gentle with her for our first time, but I was caught up in the moment. My rock-solid meat pushed into her, breaking her hymen and stretching her tight, dripping hole. Her scream still rang in the air until I silenced her with another kiss, reassuring her that she'd be okay, and after a few slow seconds, she was ready to continue.

I was happy to oblige her and without any setback, I lifted her back up again and hammered her back down. Her sopping wet opening bounced against my crotch, creating a slapping sound that mixed with our combined moans, echoing throughout the room. She pushed down against me, grinding her hips against mine, thrusting my manhood deeper within her. The levels of our pleasure began to rise dramatically, pushing the two of us to new levels of euphoria, her moans were getting louder and closer together, and I knew that she was getting close to her final orgasm of the night. I pulled her close to my chest, so my arms were around her back, and pushed her down onto my member, filling her tight, warm walls with my entire shaft. She came as soon as I embedded my full length into her, causing her to yell more obscenities than I'd heard in my entire life. She clamped down on me, eliciting a sharp moan from my lips, and she finally received the cum that she'd been waiting for. Every spasm and shudder that she had made me spray even more of my thick seed inside her, filling her to the brim with more goo than I'd ever released before. Her claws literally tore apart the bed-sheets as she grabbed handfuls of the material, trying to control herself in her post-orgasmic bliss.

After a few more trembling seconds, Cassie had calmed herself down and laid her head on my chest, sighing softly as she caught her breath. I stroked her stuck-up fur, scratching behind her ear as she mewed quietly, clearly exhausted from our recent efforts. I kissed her on the back of the head, and slowly pulled out, spreading our combined fluids all over the bed covers, she groaned at the release, not wanting to waste our juices, but she was too tired to complain. We lay there in the embrace for what seemed like minutes before she fell asleep, I wanted to spend more time just cuddling and watching her sleep, but she needed her rest and so did I, Roxanne wasn't going to go easy on us just because we'd had a busy night.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN  
**

* * *

**This one was fun to write, even though I did have bigger plans for it, I wanted to add the next chapter into this, but I got a bit carried away with the lemony aspect, and didn't want it to be ridiculously long. I have a clear view of the next chapter, although I'm slightly worried it'll be a bit short, but hmph, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.**

**Please let me know what you want in upcoming chapters and I'll do what I can.**

**As I said, I want you all to vote on what Pokémon ya want, so get them coming in :)  
**

**Thank you again for reading! Please continue to review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you! :D**

**I'll try to post again as soon as I can, and hopefully my flu will clear up before Christmas!**

**Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you all have a great festive season!  
**

**And a Happy New Year in case I don't get round to posting by then!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Of A Lifetime

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and their characters, however this story is mine, and my characters are too.

**Author's Notes: **Rebooting systems... I'm alive! Sorry for the delay on this one, and I do mean sorry more than I can describe. There were exams, coursework, womens, games, Minecraft, gahhhh, so many things, but I've decided it's time to stop you waiting. This has actually been written for quite a while, I only didn't post sooner as I wanted to add a fair amount onto it, however I figured that the best thing to do was make this a shorter chapter to help me get back into the groove of things.

**Note To All Readers: **Somehow, my private messaging and review alerty things were disabled, and so I haven't received any contact from any of you lovely people since roughly new year :( Therefore, I'm going to announce that the results of the Party decision were actually a draw between Mawile and Umbreon, and as I'm feeling very bad for leaving you this long, I've decided they can both be party Pokémon, and one of the others I already had in mind will be a one-shot kinda chapter.

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

The following morning was an odd one I'd woken up with Cassie curled in a ball next to me like countless times before, but never had I felt obliged to watch her sleep. Her delicate, furry form looked so sweet, and as I lay there, I couldn't stop myself from kissing her on the forehead. A smile crossed her lips and I knew I'd woken her, but she didn't seem to mind, without even opening her eyes, she leaned up and kissed me back.

"Good Morning sweet cheeks…" I whispered to her, my face locked in a permanent smirk.

"Just 'cos you want more of these sweet cheeks hun." She winked at me playfully, looking me up and down.

I managed a smirk before she pounced me, pushing me off of the bed. I was surprised that Nurse Joy hadn't come to ask about the noise, but I wasn't gunna complain. Maybe they got more 'couples' like me and Cass here than I thought.

After another exhausting round, I was laying next to my beautiful Zangoose again, panting in time with her heavy breaths. I had one arm wrapped around her and was holding her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Todays big plan pushed itself back into my thoughts, and I gently pulled her upright,

"Are you ready to face Roxanne today Cass?"

I smiled at her, hoping to calm her nerves, knowing that we were both more nervous about our first gym battle than we had been in a long, long time. She nodded her head slightly and looked up at me, I could see she was worried, but I wasn't going to let any harm come to her. I gave her a quick, comforting squeeze and rolled out of bed, I was sure we could do it.

The Rustboro Gym was the biggest building in the city, and its looming, rocky structure assisted in unnerving us slightly. As we ventured inside, a feeling of sheer amazement came over us, there were rows upon rows of seats around the outside edge of the gym, and in the centre was my destination, the battlefield.

We stood in the slight state of shock for a few seconds before a loud voice hit my ears, Roxanne was stood to my right, her flowing, dark-brown hair was tied up in a pink bow at the back, and she was watching me intently, having obviously just asked me a question. I blinked a few times and turned to face her.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that…" I responded slowly to the girl, who laughed before replying to me.

"I'll take that as a yes then," she laughed, "This is your first gym, right?"

She regained her composure as I nodded, trying my hardest not to make myself look like a rookie.

She smiled, "It's pretty amazing, isn't it? All of the gyms are modeled in a way that suits the type specialty of their leader. If you didn't quite guess, mine's rock." She smiled at me again, "Control your nerves, they'll distract you."

She led me down to the battlefield, Cassie was hot on my heels, and I could tell she was still nervous, despite Roxanne's attempt at calming us down.

"This Battle Will Be Between Pokémon Trainer Kevin Harrison Of Pallet Town, And Rustboro City Gym Leader Roxanne. Each Trainer Will Be Able To Use 3 Pokémon. The Battle Will End When A Combatant Is Out Of Usable Pokémon."

The loudspeaker blared overhead, I was knelt down next to Cassie, giving her a quick hug, and some words of encouragement. After a few more announcements, I sent Cassie out onto the rock-strewn field, she looked slightly hesitant at first, but as she approached her mark, she stood up onto her hind legs, and I was sure even a Charizard would've felt at least a bit intimidated by her display.

Roxanne sent out a Geodude, and our battle began.

"Cassie, use Pursuit!" I called, watching as my girl slammed into the side of the boulder Pokémon.

It seemed dazed but recovered quickly and Roxanne ordered it to use Rock Throw. They came flying thick and fast, but Cass did a great job of dodging, swooping in and delivering another stronger blow, but before long a rough stone collided with her chest, sending her flying through the air and into a small rock. After a second or two, she got back to her feet and glared at the Geodude, I knew she wasn't going to let that one go, and neither was I.

"Cassie! Use Crush Claw!"

She took him completely by surprise, her speed becoming jet-like as she approached the hovering lump of stone. And in one lightning fast swipe, Geodude was sent crashing to the ground. A few seconds later, Roxanne opened up its Pokéball and called it to return, leading to another loudspeaker announcement.

"Geodude Is Unable To Battle, The First Round Goes To Kevin!" The announcer reminded me that I was winning, and it felt good.

As the speaker died down, Roxanne spoke up, "Alright then! No more going easy on you! Nosepass, I choose you!"

The larger Pokémon appeared, looking oddly calm in the midst of the battle.

"Okay Cass, use Pursuit again!"

"Nosepass! Counter, use Rock Tomb!"

No sooner had the words been spoken, than the compass Pokémon had raised its arms slightly, and rocks had begun to fall. Cassie didn't stand a chance. A large rock stopped her attack, and another took away any chance of retreat, several more fell around her before I chose to intervene. I dashed to her side, vaulting over the boulders as I did so, I took her in my arms and protected her, forcing Roxanne to stop the assault.

"Kevin Has Forfeit The Battle, Leader Roxanne Is The Victor!"

A cheer erupted from the stands, which seemed far fuller than at the start of our bout. I stood up, clutching my Zangoose in my arms, and looked at Roxanne.

"Sorry, but I'm not gunna let Cassie get hurt, she's worth more to me than the badge."

She looked up at me and smiled as I said that, she wasn't too badly hurt, but she was very tired, and needed a rest. As the crowd began to disperse, I recalled her back to her Pokéball, and Roxanne approached me.

"I've never seen a trainer so willingly throw himself in harm's way for his Pokémon, you two must really have something special…" She smiled at me again, "Listen, she's an incredibly strong fighter, but she was at a disadvantage from the word go. Zangoose are mainly physical Pokémon, and due to their nature, rock-type Pokémon have a very high defense against most physical attacks. All you need is a wider range of Pokémon, and you should be able to conquer any opponent you face."

I smiled at the compliment, I may have lost but she was being gracious in her victory. She shook my hand and walked back across the arena, and before long I had left the gym and was heading back to the Pokémon Center. It didn't take Nurse Joy long to heal Cassie's injuries, and it made me happy to see that she was okay again. She jumped up from a chair and landed in my arms, we shared a quick hug before I carried her back to our room.

We had a similar night to the one before, relaxing, cuddling, and all the other more fun stuff as well. I wanted to make sure that Cassie had enjoyed today, whether that be from the challenge, or from my own efforts.

We woke the next morning feeling fully refreshed, and after looking at the clock and realizing we had slept almost 14 hours, it wasn't surprising. Today we had a new goal, and both Cassie and I knew what it was…we had to find another Pokémon, and win our first gym badge!

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

**This one (as you know) took me too long to write, even though I did have bigger plans for it, I decided it would be better for me to put the next bit as a seperate chapter. I don't really know what'll happen in the next chapter, I haven't even decided on which Pokémon it'll be first, so ya never know.**

**Please let me know what you want in upcoming chapters and I'll do what I can.**

**Thank you again for reading and being patient! Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you want :)**

**I love hearing from you, I've sorted the communication things, so things should be clearer now, so feel free to contact me whenever you feel like it!**

**Kwaheri!****  
Ninakupenda!**


	9. Chapter 9: New Friends, New Experiences

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and their characters, however this story is mine, and my characters are too.

**Author's Notes: **As I previously promised, I'm going to try to update a lot more regularly. The last few weeks have been rather irritating, I've been doing Lent just to test my resolve and possibly lose a bit of weight, (not for religious reasons), and ever since I've started, people seem to be offering me cake and chocolate far more often, it's not fair dammit! Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter quite a lot, it seemed mentally to flow a lot better than other chapters, and I enjoyed the subject matter anyway. I hope you enjoy, and as always feel free to send me messages and leave me reviews, try to be constructive with your criticism, otherwise it's pretty pointless really.

**Note To All Readers: **Hey, I just wanted to say that even though I have my team of 6 decided now, that doesn't mean that no other Pokémon are going to be used. So if you do have any requests for later on, feel free to let me know! :D

**Fireheart15: **I apologize in advance that this chapter does not go into her backstory, however I will be expanding on it later, don't worry! :)

**A Drunk Canadian: **Thank you for continually messaging me and reminding me to get back to work! I doubt this chapter would be out as soon if ya didn't! :P

**A Better Name: **Thank you for all the help with the characters and everything, it's very handy to have somebody to collaborate with! :)

**Just thought I'd say a few public personal messages, which I'll probably start doing from now on if you pose an interesting point in a review :)**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER, BE SURE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

After the ridiculous quantity of sleep we'd both had the night before, you would have expected us to be up and out the door as soon as we did finally wake up. Strangely enough that wasn't the case, and after the brief motivational talk as soon as we woke up, we lay in bed snuggling for what must've been at least an hour. 'Ohhhh, that's not too bad' you're thinking, it is when you've woken up at 4 in the afternoon, and the sun seems to be setting earlier every day! So needless to say, when we did finally emerge from the Pokécenter room, it was almost as dark as when we went in it. Nurse Joy seemed almost surprised that we were still alive as we walked by, but I made a quick joke about how tired we were, and me and Cassie slid out of the door.

The air outside the Pokécenter was ice cold, and I had to use all my resolve not to simply run back into the nice, warm, cozy room, but we stayed strong, and made it to Route 105 in a few minutes. After another brisk stroll, the dark entrance to Petalburg Woods stood in front of us, I wasn't entirely sure what Pokémon we could find in there, but I was sure there would be something that could beat Roxanne, and that's all that mattered.

As soon as we walked inside, it was obvious that we should have come earlier, it was nearly pitch black within the tree-line, and I doubt even a flashlight would have made a great deal of difference. Cassie looked around anxiously as we walked, sure that we were being watched by something, I wasn't going to say it, but I shared her feelings, there was definitely something keeping an eye on us as we walked through the darkened woodland.

It took approximately 3 minutes before we had our first battle, a wild Poochyena jumped out from some tall grass, hoping to surprise us, but Cassie's hearing was better than it's sneaking ability, and it didn't take long to dispatch of it. As much as I was trying to catch Pokémon here, a spot of training wasn't going to go amiss, and I only really wanted Pokémon that I knew could take on Roxanne's rock types. 17 random battles, and no worthy challengers later, Cassie was beginning to get worn out, as was I.

"Dya know Cass", I started, "I haven't seen a single Pokémon in here that would stand a chance against Roxanne, I'm starting to wonder if we'll have to try somewhere else."

Cassie growled in acknowledgement, she may have said something more, but I'd made a habit of leaving my translator behind when we went out training, I didn't want to hear the Pokémon I was battling scream out in pain. I could tell she really couldn't take much more of this non-stop training, at least without a rest, so I decided we should come back tomorrow in the daylight, just to give the place another quick once over. She smiled, happy that we could go back to snuggling again, which sounded like a fantastic idea to me. So without further delay, we turned back towards the exit, and began the long walk back to our room.

'Going so soon?'

I whirled around, expecting to see somebody stood in the shadows of one of the many trees, but there was nothing but the chirp of the nightlife, and the soft howl of the wind.

"I tell ya Cass, I think I must be going mad..."

She looked up at me and smirked, and we picked up our pace.

'Ya never know Kevin, you might be going mad, this could allll be in your head.' There was a brief pause, 'Then again, it might not be, seeing isn't always everything,'

I stopped dead in my tracks, took Cassie's hand in my own and squeezed tightly,

"You can't hear any of that, can ya Cass?"

She shook her head and looked up at me worryingly, I wasn't enjoying this one bit, and the sooner we got out of his forest, the better.

'Now where would be the fun in that? I only want to chat darlin', I mean you no harm.'

The voice softened slightly, it was definitely female, and it had a slight Texan ring to it, but I still couldn't see anyone, and I doubted that I'd gone bonkers in the space of an hour.

"Look, whoever you are, I don't want to take part in your little games, so leave us alone, and find someone else to annoy!"

'Now now Kevin, temper temper, I said a minute ago that I only wanted to chat, and I haven't done anything to contradict that, so where's the harm in talking, hmmm?'

I sighed, "I guess there's no harm in it..." My mind was racing, I just wanted to get out of this forest quickly and safely, without all this hassle.

'Now there's the spirit.' Her voice softened again, 'Sorry to be a pain in the ass about this, I don't mean to be, I just don't get to talk to many people, and you're the only one I've found who seems to love his Pokémon... That little bit extra.'

My heart froze, "How do you know so much about me?"

'Gahhh you're a slow one, I'm psychic darlin', it shouldn't have taken you this long to realize THAT.'

I blushed slightly at the insult, and slowed my pace a little, thinking it was strange how negative words can somehow make you feel more at ease.

"Okay then, since you know mine, what's your name?"

At this point Cassie was looking very puzzled indeed, she was stood on her hind legs, giving me a look that simply stated 'You need help.'

'Tis Crystal, not my first choice, but everyone gets their name given to them.'

I smiled, "Okay Crystal, care to show yourself?"

There was a loud sigh, and the air a few feet away from me began to shimmer, a few seconds later and her green and white form had materialized. It took me a moment to look up and down her body before I gasped, stood before me in all her beauty, was a Gardevoir, her long, flowing dress lapping at the ground around her feet, and her deep, red eyes gazing playfully at me and my Zangoose. Cassie looked up at me with a mixture of jealousy and surprise on her face, and I instantly knew she was trouble.

'So how long have you fine folks been wandering around this here forest?' Cassie's ears perked up as she spoke, so I now knew she was speaking telepathically to the both of us.

"At least a few hours, we've been looking for a Pokémon that could stand up to Roxanne, and until now, we haven't had any luck."

'Now that sounds as if you mean lil' old me, and what makes you think I'll be joining you?'

"I didn't really think about that," I muttered, "The common decency to help out someone in need?"

She laughed and swooped ever so slightly closer, 'Now that's a classic line,' She laughed again, 'It's been a while since I've been out of this forest, and as weird as it seems, I've taken a liking to you two.'

She looked deeply into my eyes, causing a scowl to plaster itself over Cassie's already less-than-happy face. I noticed this and squeezed her hand slightly, which made Crystal come out in a fit of giggles.

'Listen folks, I don't mean to impose, I can tell how ehem... close you two are, so if I am to come along, don't worry, I shan't be trying anything.' And then in a voice that was almost inaudible, she added 'Yet...'

Cassie eased up a tad at this, knowing that I was still safely hers was obviously her main concern, but I had no worries, she was the only one I could ever truly love.

'Alright then, I'll give you a tryout. I'll come with you to compete against this Roxanne, and if you impress me in the way you battle, I'll stay with you, kay?'

The offer took me completely by surprise, and it took me a few seconds to register what she'd said.

"Ummmm, yeah of course! That's great! I won't let you down!"

As I finished my reply, I looked down at Cassie, expecting her to be pleased by Crystal's offer, but as she looked back at me, I could tell that behind the smile she put on, she was hurt.

The walk back to Rustboro Pokécenter took longer than it took to get to the Woods in the first place, it was nearly 10pm, and the crisp, clean, moonlit air was something we weren't gunna pass up. It was refreshing, and even though my pair of ladies stayed oddly quiet, I had a feeling they were enjoying themselves. By the time we got near the Pokécenter, Cassie had cheered up completely, and as we approached the building she bounded ahead of me, stopped me, and then leapt into my arms, kissing me quickly and sweetly. I blushed and kissed her on the forehead, then shared a collective smile with her. To say I was bewildered by her sudden change of heart was an understatement, but who was I to complain.

As we reached our room, I gave the top bunk to Crystal (who refused to be put in a Pokéball until I had proved myself), and snuggled into the bottom one with Cassie.

Today was a damn good day...

**The walk back, from Cassie's point of view:**

'How dare she! How dare she just cruise in here and try to take him from me! He's mine dammit, mine! She has no right to just waltz into our life, and flirt with my man like that! No right at all! I can't wait for her to slip up even slightly, I'm going to relish the opportunity to - '

'Sorry to gatecrash your thoughts like this hun, but I really don't mean any harm.'

'How long have you been listening!'

'Long enough to know that you really aren't my biggest fan.'

'Well, ya got that damn right...'

'Listen, you're right, I have no right to flirt with Kevin, he's your man, and believe me darlin', I'm not about to start stealing other peoples partners.'

There was a pause, '...Go on.'

'All I wanted to say was, well... sorry really, and just that I hope that we can turn over a new leaf?'

'You so much as touch him and I swear I'll...'

'Even if I got the chance, I wouldn't, I know love when I see it, we all find it in the oddest of places, but it's irreplaceable when we have it.'

Cassie sighed, 'You really think he loves me?'

'Hun, I know it, his mind hasn't shut the hell up about you since we've been walking.'

There was a shared laugh.

'Now do ya believe me about not wanting to steal him from you?' She smiled down at the shorter Pokémon, still in complete silence.

'I guess I don't have a choice,' She laughed, 'If knucklehead wants you to tag along, I guess I'm stuck with ya!'

"And ya never know," Crystal added, "I'm sure we could work together to make Kevin a very happy man..."

Cassis gazed up at her thoughtfully as she said that, whereas she should instantly be put off by the idea of sharing her man, it would be nice to give him a treat for his hard work.

"Ya never know." She smiled, just noticing the Pokécenter coming into view.

****Scene Break**  
**  
As eager as Crystal seemed to be to face Roxanne straight away, I managed to convince her that it would be a better idea to train a little first, just to get to know each other a bit more. And 2 weeks later, Me, Crystal and Cassie were a formidable trio, Cassie had become much stronger and so had Crystal, and each of them was raring to face Rustboro Gym. I was beginning to get worried about my two girls though, every day there seemed to be more periods of silence, where I knew they were talking telepathically, and every day the fact they were plotting something seemed to become more and more apparent. I noticed them looking at me whenever they thought my back was turned, and they both seemed to smirk whenever I talked about the gym battle, something was up, and something told me it wasn't going to be easy to get them to talk.

****Time Break****

The day finally came and yet again we stood in front of the rocky structure that was Rustboro Gym, this time however we had a new ally, and I was sure she would be the key to earning my first Gym Badge.

"You girls ready?" I asked, but this time I wasn't talking just to break the silence, I knew we were all ready, I just needed the word go.

We walked into the gym feeling completely different from our previous attempt, our nerves and fear had been replaced by excitement and courage. I knew we could do it this time, there was no doubt, and the sooner we did this, the sooner I would have my gym badge, and the sooner I could continue my journey.

"I knew you guys would be back!" Roxanne shouted joyously as we made our way down to the arena.

"There was no way I was going to give up after only one try! Care for a rematch?"

"Same rules as last time? 3 on 3?"

"Sounds good to me, let's do this!"

The announcing speaker flared up again, deafening us and creating a scene very similar to last time.

"This Battle Will Be Between Pokémon Trainer Kevin Harrison Of Pallet Town, And Rustboro City Gym Leader Roxanne. Each Trainer Will Be Able To Use 3 Pokémon. The Battle Will End When A Combatant Is Out Of Usable Pokémon."

"Hmmmm, déjà-vu..." I muttered, waiting for the battle to begin. When the announcers blithering had finally ceased, Roxanne's eyes locked on mine from across the battlefield,

"Your move Kev, do your worst!"

I thought about using Crystal for the entire battle, but decided it wouldn't be fair on Cassie, and after all, this was as much for her as it was for me.

"Cassie, let's do this!"

She bounded onto the battlefield and stood up proudly, making me glad I could call her mine. Roxanne sent out her first Geodude again, and Cassie took it out in incredibly similar fashion to last time. She took a nasty hit when it used Slam though, so I decided it was time for Crystal to strut her stuff.

This time Roxanne decided to send out another Geodude, and this one was all for Crystal. She floated onto the battlefield looking just as graceful as she did in the forest, and squared up to the Boulder Pokémon. Roxanne immediately ordered it to use tackle, but I told Crystal to stop it in its tracks, which she happily obliged to do. The Geodude looked around aimlessly before realizing it couldn't move anywhere, and began flailing wildly. Crystal raised it nearly to the ceiling of the gym before slamming it back down into the dirt, giving us our second win of the day, one more was all we needed.

Roxanne wasted no time in recalling her Geodude and sending out the Nosepass that had lost me the gym battle last time. Again it seemed to look so calm in the midst of the battle, and again Roxanne ordered it to use Rock Tomb straight away. The rocks began falling all around Crystal, but she simply stood still, tossing any incoming boulders aside with her psychic abilities. Roxanne began to look flustered and ordered Nosepass to charge at my Gardevoir, but she was too fast, and before long she'd tired him out.

"Crystal, let's finish this, use Psychic!"

She floated up in the air, and her eyes went completely white, a split second later a glowing aura surrounded the Nosepass, and it was launched into a nearby rock, Crystal had done it!

"Roxanne Is Unable To Battle, Kevin Is The Victor!"

The moment the loudspeaker boomed out those words, the crowd went wild, which again had stealthily formed, and this time they were cheering for me! Crystal floated back to me, and the three of us shared a group hug before acknowledging Roxanne again.

"I knew you could do it Kevin, I told you that when you were here the last time, and look at you now! Here's your Stone Badge, congratulations! You've earned it."

I looked down at the small, shiny object in her hand, and took it quickly before she had a chance to take it away. I smiled happily and gave Roxanne a quick hug,

"I don't know where you got that Gardevoir Kev, but she really is something... You're a lucky guy!"

I smiled at her again and thanked her, then took the hands of my two ladies and walked them out of the gym. Just as we got back to the Pokécenter, I noticed the grins on both Cassie's and Crystal's faces, and before I knew what hit me, I was back in my room with the pair of them, sprawled out on my bed with them looked down on me, their smiles looking even more menacing as the seconds passed.

Cassie was the first one to make a move, she got onto the bed and positioned herself on my chest so I couldn't get up, then whispered calmly in my ear,

"If you hadn't guessed, Me and Crystal have been planning something special for you," She paused to look back at her partner in crime, "We decided that because today was such a big day for you, we'd give you a little reward after you won." She winked at me, then called over Crystal, who responded by climbing up onto the bed next to her, and taking up her position on my stomach.

Cassie pulled my head up and kissed me, then pushed me back down and thrust her soaked snatch into my face. It took me a moment to register what was happening, but the scent of her arousal lapped at my nostrils, and lured me into the trap. My tongue stroked against her soft, puffy outer lips before darting into her moist slit, eliciting deep, throaty moans from her. She bucked against my face and pulled at my hair, trying to pull my tongue even deeper into her dripping hole.

As I continued to send wave after wave of pleasure up Cassie's spine, I felt my trousers sliding down my legs, which were quickly followed by my boxers, soon I felt Crystal's virgin pussy pressing against the tip of my erect cock, and wasting no time at all, she took my entire length into her, only wincing slightly as I broke her hymen. She was tight, so, so tight, and I grunted into Cassie's pussy as she lowered herself onto me. Her walls squeezed me relentlessly, and if it hadn't been for her incredible wetness, I doubt I would've been able to fit inside her.

Cassie turned herself round, displaying her tight ass to me as she did so, I seized the opportunity and slipped a finger inside, causing her to moan loudly and for a shiver to run through her body. She leaned forward and took hold of Crystal's hands, looking into her eyes as their lips locked together, they stayed like that for a while, tongues swirling around each other's mouths, savoring the taste of one another. While she was distracted, I put my lips around Cassie's clit and sucked on it slightly, causing her hips to buck wildly and forcing her to pull her mouth away from Crystal's to release a scream.

Crystal was showing signs of weakness too, the vast quantity of her juices, mixed with her blood were acting as a perfect lubricant, allowing her to slide up and down my meat with little effort, every thrust made a slapping sound as my flesh collided with hers, and every time I entered her, I somehow seemed to be getting deeper. She shouted out as I went up to the hilt inside her and her snatch clenched around me, becoming almost unbearably tight, and milking me for everything she could get. I emptied my load into her as deep as I could get, spraying rope after rope of my thick seed into her waiting hole, making her moan and writhe on top of me as I carried her through the first major orgasm of her life. Cassie managed to last slightly longer, but when she came, she made me know about it. She hugged my face tightly, clinging on for dear life as my tongue pulsated and wriggled inside her, eventually forcing her over the edge. She screamed and violently clutched at the pillows with her claws, covering my face in her sweet, sweet nectar, I was in absolute heaven.

I allowed my girls a few minutes to recover before I decided I was going to take charge of matters. I ordered them both onto their knees and sat at the edge of the bed, they instantly understood what I wanted and got to work, Cassie sliding her rough tongue along my entire shaft, and Crystal using her silky hands to caress my balls. I swung my head back and grunted in sheer pleasure, the double blowjob swiftly becoming too much for me to handle. Cassie and Crystal begun taking it in turns to see how deep they could go on my cock, Cassie seemed to be winning though as she could seemingly take my entire length into her throat, she gagged slightly but held firm, only coming off when she needed air. Crystal on the other hand was going for the speed tactic, rubbing and sucking as fast as she could, sending tingles all over my body as they worked together to bring me dangerously close to my second orgasm of the night. The final straw came when they started making out on my shaft, their tongues fighting each other for control of my cock. Within another few seconds I had pushed them both to the floor, and was watching them hungrily lick their lips at the thought of the cum they were going to get all over their cute, little faces. That was as much as I could handle, and with one final grunt, I released my white-hot seed all over each of their waiting tongues. They kissed again, swapping my sperm with each other and swirling it around their mouths. Cassie swallowed first and gave me another seductive glance, whereas Crystal simply let it run down her face to coat her pert, round breasts. Cassie's fur was matted with my cum, whereas it seemed to be dripping off of Crystal, forming a warm pool of fluids on the floor.

"When you said a reward, *pant* I thought you meant a present or something, *pant* nothing as good as that!"

Cassie giggled, and knelt down to help clean Crystal up, "I'm glad you liked it! Even though I was sure that you would anyway." She licked at the cum leaking out of Crystal's pussy, making her squeak in delight, she still hadn't recovered from her earlier orgasm, and so still wasn't saying much, and could only manage an occasional moan or sigh.

"Will I get this kind of treatment after every gym battle then girls?" I winked at Cassie, who grinned back at me and nodded,

"If you win of course!" She smiled, "Don't worry, it's very unlikely that I'll EVER pass up an opportunity for this kind of thing!" She winked at me again, "Look what you've turned me into!"

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

**I hope you liked it, it was a fun one to write, as I had to kinda create another personality and character to work with in the future, and ya know that's all goooood. :)**

**Just a quick note, I am aware that people are going to give me flak after Cassie's sudden change of heart over Crystal. My defense is that they had spent a week together, getting to know one another more, and Cassie wanted to make Kevin as happy as possible. I also want to point out that Gardevoir have VERY strong psychic abilities, and so Crystal would have been able to alter Cassie's ways of thinking slightly. Also, I wanted to do this here, as it allows for more 'creativity' in future chapters, I hope y'all don't mind too much. :)**

**Please let me know if you want anything in upcoming chapters and I'll do the best that I can to please you!**

**Thank you yet again for reading and pleaseeeeeee be sure to review, your reviews and messages keep me going folks! Sooo p****lease review and let me know what you think.**

**Tavvauvusi!  
Nagligivagit!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Melancholy Tale

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and their characters, however this story is mine, and the characters are too.

**Author's Notes: **This took far too long to write in my opinion, even if it was much quicker than most of the other chapters, I just kept getting blasted writers block, or just not being in the 'write' mood *snicker snicker*, Lent is still going strong (sadly), and my last bodily sugar reserves are probably near to being drained :( I've also started the dreaded revision for June exams, which will most likely take a large chunk out of my free time :( *sighhhhh*  
Well, it's my birthday in less than a month, so that should lighten the mood a little!  
Anyway, enough about me, I hope you're having a nice Easter holidays, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. As usual, feel free to send me messages and make sure to leave me reviews, I want your feedback!

**Note To All Readers: **Hey, I just wanted to say that even though I have my team of 6 decided now, that doesn't mean that no other Pokémon are going to be used. So if you do have any requests for later on, feel free to let me know! :D

**SO WITHOUT MORE OF A DELAY, READ THIS CHAPTER! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! BE SURE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN LATER CHAPTERS, AND YOUR MESSAGES AND REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! :)**

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the entrance of Rusturf Tunnel, and it only took a little longer to get through it. We passed a guy moaning about how he couldn't break some rocks that were in the way, but Crystal simply used her psychic powers to pick them up and move them aside. It was dark when we reached Verdanturf Town, but we didn't really care, we were strangely energetic, despite the amount of 'exercise' we had done that morning.

We set up camp just outside town, and crafted a crude campfire with some dry logs. We all positioned ourselves around it, Cassie and I cuddling on one side, with Crystal sat on the other. She seemed awfully quiet, and it was only when a slow tear rolled down her cheek, that I was sure something was wrong.

"Are you okay Crystal?" I asked, scooting round to put my arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at me in such a way that I felt my heart break a little inside, and I knew that this was something that she had cried about for so long, that it had become a routine for her.

"A long time ago, back when I was only a Ralts. I lived wild in Petalburg Woods..." She sobbed, pausing every now and again to take a deep breath or wipe her eyes, "I was little and innocent, and never even dreamt of leaving the woods behind. Then, on a rainy day in Autumn, a group of Pokémon hunters came," She stopped, sighed heavily and took my hand, "There were about four of them, but they came with nets and guns, no Pokémon in the forest was fully evolved, not even my parents, so we knew it would be stupid to try and fight them... They captured me, my brother Cole, and both of our parents and took us to some kind of building just outside of Petalburg, they put us in cages and locked us up. A few days later, two big men came, and pointed at my mum and dad... Their cages got put on the back of a truck and taken away somewhere... And that was the last time I ever saw them." A steady stream of tears continued to drench her cheeks, but she forced herself to continue, "They weren't too smart, because they didn't guard us half the time, and on a particularly dark night, I used my psychic powers to break the lock, and did the same for my brother, I only wish I'd done it earlier so I could've saved my parents... We wanted to rescue the other Pokémon that they're captured, but we couldn't risk getting caught again, so we simply ran out of there in the direction of the forest, making it there some time the next day." She paused before she continued, wiping her face, and trying to regain her composure.

"We knew they'd come back, so we trained with the other remaining Pokémon relentlessly, and after a couple of gruelling days, we had both evolved into Kirlia. It must have been some time the next week when they returned, six of them this time, and with even bigger guns." She loosed a shaky breath and continued, "We put up a decent fight, but they were too strong for us, and as I dashed forward to attack one of the smaller men, I heard a loud gunshot, and a voice calling out my name..." Tears began pouring down her face again as she spoke, and her breathing became ragged, "I found my brother leaning against a tree with an inch wide bullet-hole in his chest..." She trailed off, "I cried on his lifeless body, shaking him, begging him to come back to me... But he never did." She buried her head in my chest, and me and Cassie held her tightly, and as she wept she continued, "It must have been my emotions running wild, but I evolved then and there, and then... all of them were dead, there was so much blood, I can picture it now, and I remember that most clearly. In the space of roughly a week, I had lost everything I had ever cared about, and not a single one of them had lost even one wink of sleep about it! Why can humans be so cruel!"

Her tears drenched my shirt, but I didn't let go of her, I couldn't face the thought of letting her go when she was like this.

Twenty minutes passed, and her sobbing began to cease, probably because she had dehydrated herself to the point that there was nothing left to cry with.

"That was twelve years ago, and I've cried every night since," She whispered to me, fresh tears already welling up in her eyes, "I watched over that forest every day and every night since then, I've watched children grow and evolve into adults, and I've finally realised that they don't need my protection anymore... I realised I needed to leave as quickly as I could, just to move on, just to get away from all the memories..."

She stopped and began sobbing into my shoulder again, occasionally muttering something indecipherable. This was going to be a long night.

I allowed Cassie to nod off at around 4am, giving her a kiss and whispering a quick 'I love you' to her as she curled up in a ball next to the fire.

Crystal sighed to break the silence, "Thank you for this Kevin... It's been so long since I've had someone to vent this all to, I... I just knew you'd understand." She raised her saturated eyes to look at me, and smiled slightly, just before I reached down to wipe a new tear from her cheek.

"No more tears," I whispered to her, "We've had more than enough for one night." She gazed at me deeply before straightening her body out, laying flat on the ground but keeping her head in my lap. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't ever have a sad face..."

She smiled slightly at the compliment, and turned around, leaning over me and kissing me softly. My eyes widened at the sudden outburst, but after last night's display, this was nothing new. I soon found my hands running over and around her silky body, appreciating it's warmth, and caressing each individual fold of her skin. But as soon as it had started, it had stopped. I suddenly felt myself unable to move my hands, and when I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, nothing but blank air came out.

Crystal stood in front of me, her eyes were now dry and had a flare of evil in them, as she held me there against my will. She raised me and pinned me back against a tree, her smirk growing larger as she pressed her lips up against mine, and began intruding into my mouth with her tongue. I felt myself unable to do anything as she toyed with me, but I could tell that was her plan all along.

"Sorry about this Hun, but a girl needs cheerin' up."

She slyly wiggled her hips at me, and her devilish grin grew as she watched the bulge in my jeans get bigger.

"If you're lucky, I might even give you some mobility back soon, I'm sure you'll need it..."

And with that she lunged forward at me, her hands darting down to strip me of my trousers, with the rest of her following quickly, her teeth skillfully undoing my belt. Within another few seconds I was stood against the tree with only my shirt on, and Crystal had fastened her lips around my fully erect cock. I went to swing my head back and grunt, but I was still unable to do anything at all. Her big, red eyes looked up at me as she paid me sweet lip service, and her tongue wrestled so expertly with my entire length that I was sure I had died and gone to heaven. She pushed forward to take my whole member into her throat, and as she did so she pushed me over the edge. I waited and waited for my seed to spill out into her mouth, but my orgasm never happened. Instead I stood as Crystal knelt there, her mouth curving up so far at the edges that she could've made a convincing circus clown. Her mouth slowly withdrew from my aching shaft, and she laughed deeply,

"You cum, when I say you can cum. Mkay?" She smiled, "Don't forget your manners Kevin, ladies first!"

With that, she floated me down so I was laying on the soft grassy floor, and straddled my stomach. She lifted up her flowing white dress to reveal her thoroughly drenched snatch, and began grinding against my rock hard member, forcing a soft moan to pass her lips. Crystal used a delicate but purposeful hand to slowly rub my length, before impaling herself on me forcefully, allowing a long string of obscenities to pour out of her open mouth. She sat atop me for a short while, before grinding her hips against me once more, letting my cock slide in and out of her gracefully, never fully leaving her warm folds. She took me all in and lent down to me, pressing her pert breasts against my body as she did so,

"You were right earlier Kev, this IS going to be a long night..." She leaned back sharply and moaned before coming back down on me quickly, "I'm not going to let you stop until you're begging me for release..."

With that she tilted my head to the side and clamped her teeth down on the side of my neck, causing my eyes to shoot open as she began to draw blood. She lifted back up a few seconds later, licking her lips, and continued her vicious assault on my member. She arched her back steeply to force me further inside of her, and screamed loudly as my cock pounded against her G-Spot. In this new unparalleled level of pleasure, it didn't take long for her to reach her climax, her tight sex enveloped my manhood entirely, clamping down on my organ so tightly that I should've cum for the second time. Her exhausted body shivered atop me, my length still inside her as she rode out her orgasm.

"Damn you're good..." She panted, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... You'll wear me out in no time..." She leaned in to kiss me, and looked into my eyes, "I'll tell you what darlin', you give me one more round and I'll let you go, on the condition that you make me cum at LEAST once more." She winked, "And I really do mean at least..."

She knelt down on the grass and got down onto all fours, then lifted up her dress and yanked me over to her with her psychic powers. I suddenly felt a strong rush of blood through my body, and found that I could move my arms and legs again, I clenched and unclenched my fists to regain the feeling in them, which made Crystal laugh,

"You better make this a good one Hun, you have the use of those back for pleasure purposes only, now get busy!"

I wasted no time in grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close, reaching around to her sopping cunt to give her that much needed relief that she so wanted. Three of my fingers slid inside her warmth with ease, and as she bucked back against me, I pushed my dick into her ass. It was tighter than anything I could have imagined, but that didn't stop me, neither did her yelp of pain, but her worries were quickly extinguished as my fingers carried on pistoning inside her wet snatch. I moved slowly at first, thrusting gently so I didn't hurt her too much, but she didn't seem to need any reassuring, her moans were louder, and her wetness had increased tenfold, she was a born anal slut, and I was more than happy with that. I slid my pinky finger in to join the other 3, and worked her clit with my thumb, making her squeak and squeal with every thrust.

Within a few minutes, she had created a large puddle of fluids on the ground, and I could tell that it was only a matter of time before she came again. I moved both of my arms around, and picked her up so she was facing away from me, one arm holding up each leg, and my manhood still buried deep within her ass.

She looked around at me wantingly and kissed me passionately, her tongue wrapping around mine as our climaxes built up inside us. Without warning, Crystal's hit her, forcing her to scream into my mouth, and for her pussy to saturate the grass with her spent juices. Some of them ran down her ass cheeks to meet my length, adding to the lubrication and allowing me to pump into her a lot quicker. She still hadn't recovered from her orgasm as I continued fucking her, and the pleasure continued to bubble up within her. I pushed myself to the hilt inside her, and her third orgasm struck her, spraying a further coat of her cum all over the floor. As she screamed and dug her nails into my arms, her asshole contracted sharply, finally milking my long-awaited orgasm out of me.

I grunted loudly as it surged through me, shooting the biggest load of my life into her tight, sweet ass. Her eyes bolted wide-open as my cum sprayed into her, covering every last inch of her insides with my white, sticky seed. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as it filled her, and it wasn't long until it started pouring out, obviously becoming too much for her tight hole to contain. The hot cum ran down my shaft and dripped out onto the grass, mixing with Crystal's on the floor in some sort of sexual cocktail. I slumped down onto the ground after that, Crystal still on my cock, but my legs too weak to stand up.

"Damn Hun... That's all I can say... Damn..." And with those last words of consciousness, she faded out into a deep slumber.

I lifted her off me and laid her down on the floor, quickly wiping up the majority of the excess semen that had seeped out of her. As she slept I admired my handiwork, and then soon drifted off myself, oh my dreams would be interesting tonight!

When I awoke the next day, I found that the girls had cooked some breakfast, and that they were chatting subtly as they ate. As I stood up and walked towards them, Cassie jumped onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and locking her lips with mine.

"You owe ME a night of sex now sweetheart, and don't think I'll forget!" She paused to wink at me, "Although I'm sure you won't want to..."

As she hopped off me, she blew me a kiss along with another sly wink. Could life really get any better than this?

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

**And there you are folks! My story is finally in double figures! Aha, I think this calls for a celebration! Drinks are on me! XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, this was mainly conceived by multiple requests for Crystal to have a back-story, so here we are! :)**

**One complaint I do have to make though, is that I have just checked my traffic stats for the entire story, and I have 9462 hits, and only 70 reviews! C'mon guys (and gals?), I want MORE of your opinions, MORE of your comments, help me make this story better, and help me allow you to enjoy it more! :D**

**Until next time, keep on rockin' folks!**  
**And remember, don't feed the Yao Guai!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Right Side of the Law

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and all of the trademarks associated with the series. I am in no way trying to profit from this story. The plot and content of this story belongs to me, and are both original content created by myself.

**Author's Notes:** Bleh. This took FAR too long. Like... Ridiculously long. And for that, I'm sorry. I'd say I've been preoccupied, but the truth is, for some reason, I haven't. And I honestly don't know why I haven't been writing. It's been hard to get back into, but I hope this is a decent return for the story.

**LEMONSES! 18+ ONLY! But let's face it, I don't care how old you are.**

Huge thanks to A Better Name, for his continual support and assistance.

Please read and enjoy, then **review! **I love to hear what you have to say! Any advice is welcome! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

* * *

We didn't spend long in Verdanturf Town, there wasn't much of interest, so we simply stocked up on potions and left for Mauville City. My body still ached from the previous night, but I still felt upbeat, and decided that we could easily make it to a nice comfy Pokécenter room by the evening if we kept up a brisk pace. I was glad that I'd decided to keep Cassie and Crystal out of their Pokéballs, It was nice to have some company as I walked. Route 117 was rather dull as routes go, there was a clear path going straight through the middle, and thick trees encompassing the edges. We passed a fair few trainers as we hiked through the grass, many of them 'asked' us to battle, but yet again none of them were up to the challenge of my feisty ladies. We're just THAT damn good.

As the sun was beginning to set, I could feel my stomach rumble, and realised that I'd forgotten to buy any food in Verdanturf. It was far too late to go back now, so I figured we needed to find somewhere on route 117 to eat. I managed to forage a few berries from some nearby trees, but they definitely weren't enough for me, let alone the 3 of us.

"Damn girls, I'm starving." I groaned, "Should we just push on to Mauville? I'm sure we could make it there within the hour?"

"I dunno, we don't have to rush, I'm sure I could hunt something down for us." Cassie mused.

"Cassie's right, we can always get some food here. There are a few ponds, perhaps we could fish?" Crystal said, and as I looked around, I realised how stupid I must've been to miss them.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!"

We walked over to the ponds, but they were all very shallow, and were more than likely just large puddles. We adventured a little bit further into the trees, and managed to discover a small lake in a clearing, I figured that we could at least catch a few fish in there to tide us over until later, so I started to set up my gear. Crystal was confident that she could use her psychic powers to fish rather easily, and so left us to hunt on the other side of the lake. I however, only had an Old Rod, so kept Cassie with me as back up, as she seemed certain that she could use her claws to skewer anything that tried to escape.

I set up my rod and sat down in an old folding chair, Cassie curled up beside me as I stroked the back of her neck lovingly. I was beginning to doze off when the word 'HELP' imprinted itself into my mind. I fell off of the chair backwards, getting up and sprinting along the shoreline. I left my rod and chair where they were as I dashed to find Crystal, knowing that she was the one trying to contact me.

Cassie was hot on my heels as we reached Crystal's whereabouts, we found her struggling with a female Milotic, the serpent-like Pokémon coiling its body around her in an attempt to subdue her. My feet prepared themselves to launch at them both, when sirens filled my eardrums, and a police jeep pulled into view as I steadied myself. An officer stepped out, slamming her door, and storming towards Cassie and I as if we were wanted felons. Her expression was set in stone, and her body resembled an hourglass, her blueish-green hair bobbed up and down as she walked, bouncing against the top of her dark blue uniform. Even without an introduction, I knew her name was Jenny.

"Sir! I must inform you that these waters are a strictly no fishing area! As you have failed to comply with these clearly signposted regulations, I am required to take you down to the station!"

As she finished speaking, I looked around the area. Okay, maybe there were a _FEW_ signs, but I can't be blamed for missing them, I'm a busy trainer!

I stared at her blankly, not entirely taking in what she had said.

"Sir, if you and your Pokémon do not come quietly, I am authorized to use force."

I nodded, slowly realising that I was being arrested for being hungry. Milotic was still restraining Crystal, her long, flexible body holding her tightly. The officer quickly grabbed me and handcuffed me to the back of the jeep, she smiled and swiftly grabbed Cassie's wrist, pulling her over to the front of the jeep. I strained against my bindings, trying desperately to snatch Cassie away from her, but the cuffs wouldn't budge, and I was helpless to do anything.

"My my, you're a lively trio. Maybe we don't have to take you down to the station after all…"

The officer's tone unnerved me slightly, and as I watched her bend Cassie over the hood of the car and handcuff her paws behind her back, I noticed her gloved hands linger a little bit longer than they should've done. A white glove ran over my Zangoose's behind, spanking her lightly and making Cassie jump with shock. I tried to fight against my holdings once more, but they still wouldn't give, and I was helpless to stop Jenny from having her way with my Pokémon.

I watched on as she took a handful of Cassie's pert ass, squeezing slightly, as her victim fought against her. A thumb worked it's way down between her cheeks, brushing lightly against her tight, sensitive asshole. Cassie's response was something between a squeak and a moan, and as the officer repeated her treatment, the moan was clearly more predominant. Jenny smirked, sliding her index finger into her tight back entrance, making Cassie shout out into the bonnet of the jeep. I had only really fingered Cassie's ass a few times before, but I knew firsthand how tight she really was. Officer Jenny seemed to revel in Cassie's discomfort, allowing her middle finger to join her index inside her. Cassie groaned loudly, her legs weakening slightly, but Jenny changed positions, withdrawing her fingers and dropping to her knees, replacing them instantly with her tongue. At this, my Zangoose's legs buckled, bringing her down to her own knees, but Jenny was unrelenting, adjusting her position again so that she was on all fours, as she continued her dirty tonguework.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Milotic ravaging Gardevoir. Her long, flexible body had wrapped itself entirely around the slim psychic type, their mouths embraced in a kiss which looked far too passionate to be entirely forced. The end of Milotic's tail had found it's way under Gardevoir's dress, and was vigorously rubbing at her already damp snatch.

The two incredibly arousing acts that were going on around me had forced my pants to tighten considerably, but despite the discomfort, I was still unable to move. I tried desperately to free myself, but to no avail, and I was forced to watch Jenny eat out my Pokémon.

As Jenny's tongue continued to ravish Cassie's asshole, she brought her left hand down to rub at the Pokémon's furry slit, while her right hand slipped underneath her skirt and tended to her own, deprived pussy. Cassie was biting down on her lip in an attempt to quiet herself down, but it really wasn't working very well, her moans still clearly audible. My dick was rock-solid as I looked down at Jenny, her cheeks were red, and a small puddle of liquid was beginning to form on the floor beneath her. She shot me a swift glance and removed her hand from her crotch, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small set of keys. The blue-haired officer quickly threw them to me, her mouth moving away from Cassie's behind for a brief second, much to my Pokémon's dismay.

"Criminal or not, I need your cock now!"

As wrong as it seemed, I knew that Jenny's intentions weren't malicious, and I figured that as long as my girls were enjoying themselves, there really was no harm in it. The handcuffs were off my wrist in a split second, and I was over to Jenny in even less time, lifting up her skirt and pulling down her black panties, plunging my hungry manhood into her opening from behind. She screamed out into Cassie's ass, squeezing it hard, which my Zangoose didn't protest at, I'd have to remember how rough Cassie seemed to like it. I built up a slow and steady rhythm, speeding up ever so slightly every time I felt her walls tighten around me. She was so wet and slick, my dick slid into her so easily as I reamed her senseless.

This was my first time with a human woman, and so far I was finding it very similar to my previous two partners. Her pussy was as responsive and warm as Cassie's, and she felt very similar to Crystal, just without the waves of psychic energy. She was probably the loudest of all my partners, being very vocal with her feedback. She kept moaning 'yes', 'harder', or telling me how much of a bad boy I was being, interspersed with regular curse words; all of which spurred me on, making me thrust into her harder and faster than before.

My eyes flicked round to my fiery Gardevoir. Milotic was still dominating her ferociously. Her body undulated as it squeezed and loosened, giving Crystal's entire body some treatment. Her lengthy tail was now binding Crystal's legs, holding them apart as she rubbed the tip of her tail around between them. Her mouth hovered over Crystal's left breast, her long tongue alternating between swirling around the nipple delicately and flicking against the sensitive nub, causing Crystal to moan in pleasure. Her fins, which until now had joined her body in grinding against Crystal's behind, were now slowly moving up her body. They grasped at her hips, pressing them gently, and then skimming over her toned stomach, making the both of them shiver. They reached her chest and wrapped partially around her breasts, squeezing firmly, and releasing in tandem with the flicking action of her tongue. Crystal had her eyes closed, and was clearly employing her psychic abilities, probably using the same dirty tactics that she had done with me. And by the way that Milotic was moaning, I knew it was getting her off, and that even if Crystal wasn't in control of herself, she was still in control of the situation.

Without warning, Milotic rose up and began to let Crystal fall, catching her by the ankle with her tail. Her fins, which had only been in place to cushion the fall, slid back up, caressing Crystal's entire body, focusing on her firm hips and thighs. Eventually they wrapped around her knees, roughly wrenching them further apart and causing Crystal to gasp. Milotic took advantage of the psychic type's confusion, lowering her head in between the Gardevoir's inner thighs. She nuzzled and rubbed her chin against Crystal's ass, starting to lick at the wet depression in front of it. Crystal's legs shook violently as she shuddered in pleasure. Milotic held the pair of them steady using her muscular, serpentine body, which allowed her fins to have full access to my Gardevoir's exposed womanhood. She used one fin to work on Crystal's clit, and moved her other fin so that she could massage her own. She started to nuzzle and lick again, at times mimicking her trainer in performing tonguework on Crystal's asshole, at others deviating slightly in sucking on and licking her victim's drenched pussy.

I groaned loudly as I snapped myself back to my current priority, sliding my shaft into Jenny's folds once more. She really was getting off on this, her slit was so wet that every time I thrust into her, her juices splashed onto my thighs. Cassie had her head down and was breathing very heavily, almost certainly trying to contain the orgasm that was building up inside her, and it wasn't hard to see why she was so close. Jenny still had her tongue buried in her ass, licking it fiercely, while three of her fingers pistoned rhythmically into her soaked snatch.

It seemed almost definite that Cassie would buckle first, but a loud moan from my right proved me wrong. Crystal flung her head back, curling her free leg around Milotic's neck, forcing the water-type's mouth to cup around her snatch, soaking Milotic's tongue with her cum. At the same time, she let out a burst of psychic energy that made Milotic, Jenny and Cassie reach their peaks in unison. Milotic groaned, her exhausted body dropping her and Crystal to the ground, both their bodies glistening with a mixture of sweat and each other's fluids. Cassie screamed so loud that I'm surprised her lungs didn't collapse, her body shaking as it sank to the floor, her juices pouring out onto Jenny's fingers as the officer also reached her climax. She cupped her mouth around Cassie's sopping cunt to stifle her own moans, clamping her own pussy down on me in the process. I tried my hardest to outlast them, but in the end her unbelievable tightness was too much for me, and I only managed a few more thrusts before I too reached my peak, pushing into her dripping slit one last time, as I emptied myself inside her.

I watched a trembling hand reach up to unlock Cassie's handcuffs, and as soon as it did so, it's owner collapsed from the fatigue that I knew we were all feeling. As the officer of the law sunk down to the damp ground, I looked around, noting that all of the other participants in our make-shift orgy had all succumb to exhaustion as well. I sighed, standing up and smirking, returning both of my Pokémon to their rarely used Pokéballs. I figured that I could be slightly more gentlemanly than to just leave a defenceless woman alone in the forest, so I found an empty Pokéball that was hanging from her belt, and returned her Milotic to it. I watched the sleeping policewoman for a short while, before lifting her up bridal style, and laying her back down in the back seat of her jeep. I stuffed my Pokégear number into one of her pockets, along with her discarded panties, which I'm sure she'd need before returning to the station.

* * *

I took my time wandering back from the clearing, dusting my clothes off and running my fingers through my hair to make myself look a little bit better, it was getting dark now and beginning to rain, and all I could think about was getting a soft bed for the night. I stumbled through the tall grass to the first lit building I could see, which just so happened to be the Pokémon day-care centre.

"Hello Sir, welcome to the Pokémon day-care centre. What can I do for you today?"

The old lady who was greeting me seemed friendly enough, but she looked pretty conservative, so I was glad I'd made a slight effort to clean myself up after my recent expeditions.

"If you wouldn't mind, would I be able to rest here until the rain has stopped?"

The old woman smiled, "Why of course! I could use the company, my husband's gone to bed."

We chatted about her business and the day-care for about an hour, which was long enough to let the rain stop. She asked if I wanted to leave any of my Pokémon with her while I was there, but I wanted to keep my girls with me, and as there was a Pokécenter round the corner, I felt it was best to let them rest there with me.

I was about to thank her for the shelter and leave, when my eyes wandered to a poster that was hanging behind the counter. It was advertising Pokémon adoption, and said to ask the staff for a current list of Pokémon that needed owners.

"Excuse me, would I be able to see which Pokémon you have up for adoption?" I enquired.

I knew that I needed to build up a bigger team if I was going to take on Wattson's gym in Mauville City, I'd gone to my last gym battle unprepared, and I wasn't about to let that happen again. I figured that by adopting an abandoned Pokémon, I would not only strengthen my team, but I'd also be doing a good deed, and I liked the sound of that.

After disappearing into the back for a minute or two, the elderly woman returned with a list, complete with photos of the Pokémon and a small bit of information about each of them, including gender. Now I know that the gender of a Pokémon shouldn't influence me in my choice, but let's face it, with my track record, you can't blame me.

I skimmed through, checking if there were any ground types which would be useful against Wattson's team, but alas, there were none and I chuckled, assuming that other trainers had probably had the same idea as me. So what did I do? I chose a pretty girl. A cute little Umbreon named Rachel. She was a tad shy, but that was probably just nerves, after all, she'd never met me before, and I was taking her away from where she'd been living.

I signed all of the paperwork and thanked the woman, leaving just after the rain had stopped and the Sun had set completely. As I strolled out of the small building, I released my new Pokémon, assuming she'd be happier in the fresh air rather than enclosed in a ball. She looked around nervously for a second before resting her eyes on me, continuing to pad along as she did so.

"So, your name's Rachel then?" I said to her, breaking the silence.

"Well, duh. I'm pretty sure she just told you that." She replied, sarcastically.

"Now now, be nice." I laughed, smiling at her. "My name's Kevin by the way."

She stopped and looked up at me, raising an eyebrow, clearly confused by the fact that I could understand her. I chuckled, lifting up a bit of hair to show her my earpiece.

"It's a Pokéspeak translator. Very useful." I smiled at her again.

"Sorry," She coughed, "I've been at that day-care for so long, and the old couple there speak to you like you're five."

"Don't worry about it, why don't ya tell me a bit about yourself?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm an Aries, I like spicy food, and I speak my mind. I lack tact, but make with it by being pretty damn quick-witted."

I smiled, it sounded as if she was warming to me already.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. As I said, my name's Kevin, I've got two other Pokémon, a Zangoose named Cassie and a Gardevoir named Crystal. I'm sure you'll get on with them."

She laughed, "Well, I'm not everyone's cup of tea, but we can always hope. Three girls now ayyy? You sound like a pimp."

I chuckled wryly,_ if only she knew..._ I decided to change the conversation quickly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up at the day-care?"

She looked down and sighed, "I'm originally from Celadon City, my first trainer got me as an Eevee, and kept me as more of a travelling companion than anything else. But after a while she got bored with me, she didn't have the money to buy a stone, or the time required to evolve me in any other way, so I just got unloaded at that day-care." She paused to check that I was still listening, and then continued, "I was there for about 2 or 3 months before a young trainer adopted me as his first Pokémon. He only really wanted me so that he could battle his friends, but I was happy with him, he made me feel like I had a purpose. I really liked him, and so one night I evolved to try and make him happy. But he didn't want an Umbreon, he wanted a Jolteon. He was only keeping me as I was until he could afford a Thunderstone." She sighed, "So yeah, and then I ended up here again. And that's my story."

"I'm sorry to hear about your trainer trouble, I hope you'll be happier with me." I said softly, "Sounds like you're well travelled though?"

She smiled at that, "Well yeah, I guess you could put it that way…"

* * *

By the time we'd finished nattering, we were halfway through Mauville City, and approaching the Pokécenter. I asked Nurse Joy to heal my two tired Pokémon, and then asked for a room, which she quickly led me to.

I sometimes wondered how they managed to make every Pokécenter room look identical, but I was too tired for thoughts, so I slumped down on the bottom bunk of one of the two bunk-beds and let Rachel sleep where she wanted to. I let Cassie and Crystal out of their Pokéballs, but they were already asleep, so I tucked them into the other two remaining bunks.

It wasn't long before I too fell asleep, dreaming of beating Wattson and winning my next gym badge. I was glad I'd found Rachel, she seemed happy to escape from the day-care, and I knew she'd make a valuable member of our team. The dark type is quite a rare one, and has a strong type-advantage against psychic and ghost Pokémon, who were known to be the weakness of many a team.

* * *

I woke up to a brewing argument, Cassie had Rachel cornered, trying to get the frightened Umbreon to tell her why she was sleeping in our room. Crystal stood behind Cassie, providing support.

"Did you just stroll in here, thinking we wouldn't notice? Huh!"

"I… Uh… I… Kevin…" She started, before I silenced them.

"RELAX GIRLS!" I shouted at them, causing all three of them to jump, "This is Rachel." I said, moving towards them and motioning towards the terrified Pokémon.

"I did try to tell you Cass," Crystal muttered, "Being psychic does have its advantages, you know."

Cassie blushed hard and backed away, clearly feeling embarrassed about persecuting the new Pokémon.

"I'm sorry Rachel… I'm very protective, and I… I didn't mean anything by it." Cassie smiled.

But Rachel didn't look entirely convinced, she smiled falsely, "That's alright, I am the new girl after all…"

An awkward silence followed that, which I anxiously broke, explaining how Rachel came to be part of our team, and explaining what happened last night. I started a conversation about the plan for the next few days, keeping a close eye on Rachel, making sure that she felt welcome and comfortable.

* * *

We left our Pokécenter room at around midday, and headed off towards Wattson's Gym.

The brightly lit building wasn't hard to find, and when we entered, the inside was a stark contrast to the bright yellow outside. There was a bizarre pale blue tunnel system running throughout the gym, which I assumed led to the arena. We took a few wrong turns, running into a few mechanical traps along the way, but got there eventually, passing a broken robot which seemed to resemble a headless tiger.

Wattson looked frustrated when we approached, but greeted us all the same. His assistant stood behind him, looking a lot chirpier than the leader himself.

"Greetings, I am Wattson of the Mauville Gym, and this is Watt! I must say you picked a rather oppurtune time to visit, you see I've just had a rather powerful trainer, and the traps all seem to be broken! But nevertheless, welcome!"

"I'm Kevin from Pallet Town, and I'm here to challenge you for the Dynamo Badge!" I boomed.

"Pallet Town, ayyyy? Well, at least you get straight down to things! Alright, let's make this a three on three battle! Bwahahahaha!"

Wattson's laugh made me smile, and as I stepped up to the platform with my girls at my side, I felt confident.

Watt's squeaky voice echoed around the hall, "This Mauville Gym battle will be between Trainer Kevin Harrison from Pallet Town and the Mauville City Gym Leader, Wattson. Each trainer will use three Pokémon, the battle will end when all of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue."

I took this moment to turn and talk to my team, all three seemed fairly confident, with Rachel seeming very eager to prove herself. But I didn't want her to rush in there and get hurt, so I decided to go in with Cassie first, and then follow up with her if I needed to.

Wattson started off the proceedings, sending out his first Pokémon. "Magnemite, I choose you!"

I stuck to my plan, sending Cassie out onto the field. After our first gym battle, and the many other trainer battles that we had had together, my certainty in her had grown, and my certainty in myself as a trainer had to.

"Magnemite! Use Sonic Boom!" Wattson roared, his Pokémon following his orders instantly.

"Cassie! Dodge it, then follow up with Close Combat!"

My Zangoose did as I instructed perfectly, bounding to the right, dodging the blast, and then towards the startled magnemite, her paws balling into fists and connecting with the side of the small magnet Pokémon, sending it flying across the battlefield.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, Kevin wins the first round!"

I smiled, she was doing me proud again.

"Bwahahahhaha! Magnemite return! You're a worthy competitor Kevin, but this is a REAL electric Pokémon. Magneton Go!"

The Pokémon appeared, looking slightly more menacing than it's previous form, and Wattson wasted no time in ordering his first attack.

"Magneton, use Magnet Bomb!" He cried, hoping his speed would catch me off guard.

But again, Cassie and I were quicker. Just about.

"Cassie! Dodge it again and use Pursuit!"

She ran and swerved left, dodging the majority of the attack, but getting caught by it slightly. This didn't stop her though, as she charged directly into the side of the floating Pokémon, sending it spinning away.

"Quickly Magneton, recover and use Zap Cannon!" Wattson shouted.

But Cassie was quicker, slamming her fist into the magnet Pokémon one more time and knocking it out.

"Magneton is unable to battle, Kevin wins!"

I couldn't help the grin that spread itself across my face, we were winning, and we were winning well. But Cassie looked tired, all that running around, and being caught by that Magnet Bomb probably weren't doing her much good, so I withdrew her from the battle too.

Wattson quickly sent out his last Pokémon, a Voltorb, and I sent out Rachel, wishing her luck as I did so.

She ran out onto the field, slowly padding sideways to circle the ball Pokémon.

"Rachel, use Faint Attack!" I called to her, starting the battle.

She sped towards the red and white Pokémon, darting to the left and disappearing into thin air. Voltorb looked around franticly, until Rachel appeared behind it, slamming into it with all her might.

Voltorb span forward, skidding into the ground, and when it rolled back over, its eyes were swirled over. We had won.

"Voltorb is unable to battle and Wattson is out of usable Pokémon, the Challenger wins the battle!"

Wattson sighed and called back Voltorb, "Darn, two losses in one day. But you were a worthy trainer alright!"

I grinned, recalling Rachel, she'd done well.

Wattson walked over to me, reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a small, rounded, yellow badge.

"This is for you Kevin, the Dynamo Badge. Bwahahhaha congratulations!"

"Thank you sir, it was a pleasure battling with you."

I smiled and left, returning to the Pokécenter. Cassie and Rachel needed healing, and I still had the room for the day.

**End Of Chapter 11**

* * *

**Dear lord, it seems to take me ages to get round to publishing anything these days! It feels good to add to this story again, it's been far too long...**

**You know the drill folks, let me know what you think, your reviews are like air for me!**

**I've started using line breaks instead of writing SCENE/TIME BREAK all the time, I figure it's quicker, easier and works better for me.**

**I think that went okay, but ya know, I wrote it, I'm bound to say that :P**

**I'm still lacking reviews... It's making me unhappy. :'(**

**I have 79 reviews and 14,372 hits, I should at least have triple figures of reviews! :P Make it happen people! ^^**

**Anyways, me tinks that's everything for now.**

**I love you all.**

**Peace out people.**

***Tips top hat***


	12. Chapter 12: A New Ally?

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo own the rights to Pokémon and all of the trademarks associated with the series. I am in no way trying to profit from this story. The plot and content of this story belongs to me, and are both original content created by myself.

**Author's Notes:** I'd like to first off say thank you to all those people who are still out there reading this, and I honestly apologise for seemingly abandoning this story. The boring, soul-destroying bits of life got in the way of the fun bits, and it kinda ruined my writing mood.

**ANOTHER SEVERE LEMON WARNING!  
****To be honest, if you're still reading this, you're probably reading it FOR the lemons, but a warning is necessary regardless of your motives.**

Please read and enjoy, then **review! **I love to hear what you have to say! Any advice is welcome! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

* * *

I released Crystal just outside of the gym. I enjoyed her company, and the fact that she was psychic meant that she always knew what I wanted to talk about. The Pokémon Center was only about ten minutes away, but that was more than enough time for a quick chat.

"Congratulations on the win Kev, I knew you'd be fine." She smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Crystal, I'm sorry you couldn't get in on the action."

"It's fine hun, I wanted to see the new girl strut her stuff anyway, and she definitely seemed to be able to hold her own."

"Yeah..." I mused, "She certainly helped us out."

"So..." Crystal smirked, "When are you going to 'induct' her into the team?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "I don't know, I'm not sure if she's even up for that, and I'm certainly not going to force her."

"Awwww, what a gentleman you are!"

We reached the Pokémon Center a few moments later, and walked inside. Nurse Joy greeted us with a smile, healed Cassie and Rachel, and then bowed her head as she handed me back my Pokéballs.

"Make sure to give them both a lot of rest Mr Harrison, especially your Umbreon, I don't think she's used to battling yet, especially at Gym level."

I thanked the pink-haired nurse and walked back to my room, unlocking the door and being presented with the oh-so-familiar layout. I tucked Rachel and Cassie into the two top bunks, and then let Crystal settle down below Rachel. Today's battle seemed to have worn Rachel out completely, as she didn't even stir as I put her to bed, but I couldn't blame her, she had done well. I stripped down to my boxers and finally got into my own bed, the pillow slowly absorbing my head. I was amazed by how much one battle could take out of you, and I drifted off within seconds.

My sleep was dreamless, so I woke up abruptly when a soft, furred paw stroked across my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Cassie hovering over me, a sly grin on her face as she straddled my stomach.

"You've been promising me some one-on-one time for a while now Kevin, and I think it's about time you paid up." She whispered, her face now only inches from mine, her sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.

My breath hitched in my throat as her claws dug into my skin, drawing blood. This was a more animalistic Cassie, I'd left her waiting for too long, and I was going to pay for it.

"Cassie... We need to be quiet, I don't want to wake up Rachel..."

"Are you trying to say no to me?" She glared at me wickedly, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

I could only mutter a slight apology before her mouth met mine, my tongue intertwining with hers almost instinctively. She pulled away and laughed, knowing that the fear in my eyes was betrayed by lust. She knew that she was going to be in control tonight, and oh how she seemed to relish it.

"Jenny was great, but there's so much that a cock can do for you that a tongue really can't." She could see me squirm under her words, a bulge quickly forming in my boxers. "And while I'm more than happy for you to fuck other girls, I better be the only one who you're giving your all."

I groaned, she knew she had me, and there was nothing I could do about it. Not that I wanted to.

"Of course you are Cassie..." I managed, the feeling of her hot cunt pressing against my bare skin making the bulge in my boxers noticeably bigger.

She smirked, grinding against me, leaving damp streaks across my body. Her scent filled my nostrils, and I dropped all of my reservations, hooking my hands behind her legs and pulling her up to my face, my tongue plunging into her already-drenched canal. A sweet little squeak was all that followed, as I began to lose myself in her dripping hole.

I swallowed, paused, and dragged my tongue agonizingly slowly against her clit. I glanced upwards and caught a glimpse of her expression, eyes clenched shut, and now it was my turn to smirk, I looked up at her and spoke, my words interlinked with slow licks across her slit. "Remember ... we _aren't_ alone ... and if you want me ... to continue ... you're gunna have to keep it down..."

"When have I _ever_ *pant* been loud during sex?" She smirked at me, and without a moment of hesitation, reasserted her dominance, taking a fistful of my hair and pulling me back into her.

The fur of her inner thighs was soft against my cheeks, and as I began to indulge myself in her snatch once again, I knew she was mine, and luckily for me, her sweet nectar was too.

I felt her shudder, and she bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a scream. She shook her head and quickly regained some composure, turning around in a desperate attempt to return the favour that I was giving her.

In the blink of an eye, Cassie had managed to literally _tear_ my shorts off, and without warning, her tongue began lapping at my tip, causing me to move away from her and release a deep, breathy moan, to which I'm sure I heard a giggle. Not one to be bested, I went straight back to my duty, my tongue flicking against her clit rapidly. She bolted upright, plunging me into darkness as she rode my face, my tongue sliding back inside of her, touching each of the sensitive spots I knew so well.

She tried to contain another scream, but this time she wasn't quick enough, and half of it managed to escape into the night air. A quick check confirmed that Rachel still _seemed_ to be asleep, before Cassie fell back down, her legs shaking violently as she began to take my length into her maw. A drop of precum leaked into her mouth, the salty taste spurring her on, making her want more. She pushed my tip into the back of her throat and stroked her tongue along the underside of my length, forcing another short burst of pre to spurt into her waiting mouth.

I groaned into her slick opening, I knew my release was already growing close, and this one was all for her. I spread her lips open with two fingers, giving my tongue access to her inner core, she tasted so good, and every lick caused more of her delicious honey to pour into my mouth.

"Ohh f-fuck Kevin," She moaned, "I'm not gunna last much longer... I want your cum..."

I cupped my mouth over her clit and sucked hard, my efforts being rewarded with another moan and a vigorous handjob, her tongue swirling around my head as her silky, furred paws stroked my shaft.

"Cassie, I'm cumming!" I grunted, and she understood, taking me in to the hilt once again, as my orgasm struck me.

Rope after rope of hot, white cum filled her mouth, and she swooned at the taste, gulping my seed down. I was determined to get her off too, and lashed my tongue around inside of her, quickly receiving my reward, as she squirted onto my tongue. Her cum quickly filled my mouth, and I swallowed, her pussy continuing to spray over me as I bathed in the aftermath.

Cassie had my cock in both of her paws, her long tongue working my tip, milking me for as much as she could, as my seed dribbled out of her mouth. She turned back around and swallowed the thick, creamy liquid, which instantly disappeared down her throat.

She crawled up to me and pulled me into a sloppy, passionate kiss that I had absolutely no complaints about. Our juices combined in our mouths, giving us a taste of each other's pleasure, and while I preferred her taste alone, I definitely wouldn't say it was bad. She rolled off of me and got onto all fours, raising her ass in the air and presenting her drenched pussy to me.

I could still taste her strongly on my tongue, and I couldn't resist leaning down and giving her one last lick, my tongue travelling from her clitoris all the way up to her tight, little asshole. Her body arched forwards as she trembled on the bed, awaiting my aching dick.

I knelt behind her and positioned myself between her knees, lining my manhood up with her slit and giving her a few teasing strokes with my tip. But her animal instincts prevailed, and she thrust her hips backwards, consuming my entire member in a single movement.

"Yes..." She hissed a bit too loudly, her eyes shut in desperate bliss. I knew she needed this, and it felt so unfair that I'd kept her waiting for so long. But now she was rampant, and I _knew_ that once wouldn't be enough for her tonight.

I closed my eyes as her tight entrance clamped down around my length. She was heaven, a perfect fit for me, and just feeling her slick walls around me again elicited a long moan from my open mouth. I kneaded her ass and held her against me, loving the feel of her fur against my naked skin.

I withdrew for the first time, leaving only a single inch inside her before slamming back in, forcing a shrill cry to shoot out of Cassie's mouth. My pace quickened, starting slowly but building up a steady rhythm as I pounded her tender pussy.

I leaned down, one hand staying on her ass, while the other reached between her legs, a single finger rubbing against her over-sensitive button, causing her to buck against me.

"Oh Arceus Kevin! You're so big! Fuck me like the animal I ~mmmm!" Cassie screeched, before I silenced her, franticly grabbing a pillow and forcing her to bite down on it, hoping that I'd reacted quickly enough to stop her waking up the entire Pokécenter. My gaze once again wandered to Rachel, but she was lying in the shadows and I could only pray that we hadn't woken her.

I snapped back to the task at hand as my Zangoose's walls clenched around me, her head thrashing from side to side in a state of pure bliss. My mind suddenly flicked back to how Officer Jenny had treated her, and almost immediately I slid my thumb into her tight asshole.

She threw her head back, and her arms shuddered, weakening, and dropping her to the bed. If I'd known she had such a weakness for anal sex, I would've started doing things like this a lot sooner. Her body literally buckled as I slid more of my digit into her, and I could feel her getting wetter around my cock.

"I'm so close! Finish me!" Cassie moaned through her makeshift gag, my thumb still deep within her backdoor.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her upright, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss over her shoulder. And as our tongues touched, we came together. Again I went first, hilting myself inside her as I hit my release, filling her with all of my remaining sperm. My hot seed coated her insides, and that warmth was all she needed, clenching down on my shaft, and begging me for more. A small pool of our mixed fluids formed beneath us, but we didn't care, the moment was too sweet, and our kiss wasn't destined to end any time soon.

After I had gone completely flaccid, Cassie broke our kiss and smirked once again,

"If you think I'm going to be satisfied with just one, you are _sorely_ mistaken... You have a _lot_ of making up to do."

And that's all it took to give me back my spark, as I hardened inside of her. She grit her teeth as my presence filled her again, but she pulled away, turning to face me and placing the head of my cock in her mouth, sucking it clean and coating it in a thick layer of her spit.

"You better have at least one more round in you Kevin, there's one hole that you haven't fucked yet."

~~~Scene Break~~~

I woke up with Cassie sprawled on top of me, the bed covers lazily half-spread over us. It was one of those mornings where you were glad to be alive. But unfortunately it couldn't last, I knew that Crystal wouldn't care, but I wasn't sure what Rachel would think, and I didn't want her to dislike me, especially this early on in our relationship.

My worries got the better of me, and I picked Cassie up and tucked her back into her own bunk, above my own. I knew it wasn't the most gentlemanly thing to do, especially after the previous night, but I knew she'd understand.

I made my bunk look a bit more presentable and laid back down, glancing at the clock and noting that it read '04:42'. Needless to say, I went back to sleep.

But unknown to me, not everyone else did...

~~~Rachel's Point of View~~~

'I couldn't look away.  
There he knelt, his body overwhelming hers.  
Doing something so ...carnal, so ...wrong!  
How could he do that to her!?  
To his own Pokémon!'

I followed his movements in and out of her, her face buried in a pillow, probably too ashamed to cry out.

'It's disgusting...  
It's immoral...  
Yet I feel so ..._hungry_.  
No!

Shit! Why did this have to happen while I'm in heat!?...'

I rolled away from the scene, and jammed my head between the pillows, just to muffle out some of the sound.  
It worked for the most part, but the occasional moan got through, chilling me to my core.

'My cold, _untouched_ core...  
No!  
Arceus Rachel!  
Get a grip!  
This isn't right!  
I should stand up for her!'

I swallowed hard.

'I could do something...

I should be able to take him on, but I don't know where Crystal stands on all of this...

And that gym battle really took a lot out of me. I wouldn't be able to fight them both...

And who knows what would happen if he caught me again afterwards...  
_I wonder_...  
NO!  
Sleep.  
That's what I need.  
Lots of sleep.

And dreams.  
No.  
No dreams, just sleep.'

And with a shattered breath, I forced myself into a dreamless sleep.

~~~Scene Break~~~

*THUD*

My eyes snapped open as a loud footstep rocked the room.  
I slowly turned over and looked down from my bunk, seeing him move Cassie into the bed opposite mine and tucking her in, before turning around to face the set of beds that Crystal and I were sleeping in.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

'What if he'd seen me watching?'

He lay back down on his bed, checked the clock, sighed, and rolled over to face the opposite wall.

'Phew...'

My mind fluttered back to what I'd seen.  
What I watched him do to her...

'It can't have been what I thought...

He's kind, he rescued me...  
My eyes must have been playing tricks on me...

Yes, that must be it!

No, I know what I saw, there's no way to sugar-coat this...

What if Cassie's not the only one?  
What if that's the reason he adopted me!?  
I need to...'

"You don't need to do anything hun, you've got completely the wrong idea."

'Huh?  
Who said that?'

"It's me, in the bunk underneath yours."

"Crystal?" I whispered, hoping she'd hear me.

"You don't need to _say_ anything, just think it, I'm telepathic."

'Shit.  
How much have you heard!?'

"Well, I woke up at roughly the same time you did. But I've heard enough to know that you're getting completely the wrong picture."

'So you've read my thoughts then?  
You know I saw them... together?'

"Yeah. It's not really a big deal, but I think Kev wanted to wait until you'd been with us a bit longer to tell you."

'Not a big deal!?  
He's raping his Pokémon!'

"Oh Arceus hun! Of course he isn't! Kevin's a very kind man, he's not doing anything wrong. Do you think I'd still be with him if that's what he was doing?"

'I guess not.  
But you can't expect me to believe that she WANTS to do that with him!?'

"Why not?"

'Because...  
Because she's a Pokémon!  
And he's her trainer!

Why would they ever do those sort of things together!?'

"You really haven't had a great time with your previous trainers have you?"

'Don't change the subject.'

"Just because you've had some bad trainers in the past, doesn't mean that they're all like that. Kevin and Cassie love each other, and if they want to express their love, why shouldn't they?"

'No matter how nice my trainer was to me, and no matter how much I liked him, I wouldn't even THINK of letting him do that to me!'

"Why is it so wrong? Why is it so different from two Pokémon being together?"

'Because... He's human!  
He's a completely different species!'

"Why should that matter?"

'Because!  
It just does!'

"Look, sex should be something you do with somebody you love. And love crosses all boundaries. If two people can think for themselves, and want to express their love, what's wrong with that?"

'But...'

"I know you've loved in the past Rachel, maybe not as strongly as what they share, but there are different types of love, and I'm sure that deep down you know that. Kevin loves all of us, Cassie especially, you just need someone to show you what true love is."

'I...'

"Go to sleep Rachel, it'll do you some good."

And with that, I was out like a light.

~~~Kevin's Point of View~~~

A bolt of sunlight shone through the crack in the curtains, hitting me directly in the eyes. I rolled away from it, meeting the wall face-first with a dull thud.

"Owww..." I groaned, clearly hoping for a more pleasant awakening.

I pushed off of the wall and rolled onto my back, allowing my body to bask in the unwelcome morning sunshine. Last night had been fantastic, and I was glad that Cassie and I had managed to grab some time alone. She was right, it had been _far_ too long.

I groaned as I stood up, quickly realising that I still wasn't wearing any clothing. A deep red blush filled my cheeks and I grabbed the bedsheet to hide myself, I didn't want Rachel to see me in the nude, who knows what she might think!

I slid my boxers back on, and made my bed, ready to start a new day. I wasn't looking forward to the long walk ahead of us, but we had to travel, otherwise we'd never get anywhere, and that would mean we'd never get to Lavaridge Town, and my next challenge, the fiery Flannery.

I felt particularly perky as I pulled on a fresh set of clothes, stuffing the old ones into the rucksack where they'd stay until I could find a place to wash them. My good mood inspired me to do a good deed, and I quietly left the room, locking the door, and strolling off down the hallway. 20 minutes later and I was back, a large box of fresh breakfast pastries in one hand, and a cup of StaryuBucks coffee in the other: a treat for my hard-working girls, and a hot, caffeine-filled pick-me-up to get me going.

I unlocked my room to find my three ladies still asleep, so I sharply drew the curtains and let the sunlight flood in. My actions were met with a cacophony of groans, as my Pokémon woke up, diving under the covers. It didn't take long before one of them hurled abuse at me, while another decided that a pillow would be better. The trouble you get for being thoughtful!

When all three were fully awake we tucked into my purchase, which seemed to make up for their premature wake-up call. Cassie was acting more affectionate than usual, snuggling up against me while she ate, while Crystal merely smiled. Rachel seemed distant, her eyes flicking between her breakfast and me, seemingly not wanting to focus on either for any length of time, but I assumed it was just because she hadn't adjusted to being with us, and I hoped it would wear off soon.

We finished our breakfast and packed up our things, thanking Nurse Joy for her hospitality as we left. We headed north onto Route 111, and the fresh air worked wonders to wake us all up. Rachel still seemed distracted though, walking at half of our pace and lagging behind, and I knew that this was definitely more than some settling-in issues. But despite my worries, I didn't want to make her feel awkward, so I thought it would be better to ask her later, after we set up camp.

The stone path quickly faded out into trampled grass, and I thought it would be a good idea to battle a few wild Pokémon to toughen my girls up a bit more. We were already miles ahead of the competition, but there was always room for improvement.

We spent the majority of the day out there training, making slow progress on our journey, but it didn't matter, this was just as important. We finally reached a fork in the path, but only desert lay ahead, and I knew that Lavaridge was off to the West. This seemed as good a point as any to count that we'd had fourteen battles so far, mostly Sandshrew, but a few Cacnea and some Trapinch, all of which must have strayed from the more northerly areas of Route 111. I switched my Pokémon around regularly, but tried to focus on training Rachel. Nurse Joy said that she wasn't used to battling yet, and I didn't want her to get injured because of her inexperience.

I could see that the sun was beginning to set, and Lavaridge was still nowhere to be seen, so I urged my team to hurry, and we quickly picked up the pace.

A short while into Route 112, Cassie's ears perked up and she stopped in her tracks. Before I could ask what was wrong, she darted left, and ran into the trees, leaving the remaining three of us to charge in after her.

The forest was deceptively thick, and as we pushed on through the undergrowth, a shrill cry reverberated through my ears. I knew that this was what had alerted Cassie, and did my best to reach the source of the noise, my other Pokémon close behind me, diving between the trees, and vaulting over logs.

We slowed down as we neared the source of the noise, noticing Cassie stationary behind some bushes, and I could instantly understand why. The Lavaridge Gym Leader, Flannery, was being pinned down by a man in a red hooded top, and his outfit looked far too familiar for my liking.

Two other Magma goons stood around watching, one holding on to the Pokéballs that Flannery clearly didn't get the chance to use. She squirmed and struggled against her captor, and I knew what they were planning to do. Her clothes were already half off, clearly the work of the thug who was on top of her, and her short top was pulled up, revealing her dark red bra, and her more than ample chest.

I whispered quick instructions to my three girls, and they disappeared, ready for me to make my entrance. I cleared my throat, and revealed myself, walking in from the left of the scene.

"Ehem..." I took a few steps forward, "Hello there gentlemen, and I use that term _very_ loosely. How about you step away from the lady before things get ugly?"

"Who the hell are you?" The first grunt growled, "How dare you interfere in Team Magma business!"

"I'll interfere all I want to! Why don't you just leave her alone, huh? Pick on someone your own size!"

"Ya know, that ain't a bad idea!" One of them shouted, and charged at me.

Bad move.

Cassie took this as her cue to jump in, her claws flashing wildly as she dived at the two standing thugs. Rachel joined her, going in low, aiming for their legs, while Crystal stayed at the back, telekinetically lifting the third goon off of Flannery and into the air, tossing him aside like a ragdoll.

The first two were already running, Cassie and Rachel eagerly nipping at their heels, as the third collided with them, their bodies crumpling to the floor in a heap. Before we had a chance to follow up, they were up again and sprinting away, leaving Flannery's Pokéballs on the ground as they did so.

That'll teach 'em.

I turned to Flannery, helping her to her feet and retrieving her stolen Pokéballs. She quickly pulled her shirt back down, checking to see where my eyes were focused before doing so. She took a deep breath, smiled at me, and pulled me into a tight hug, her large breasts pressing up against me.

"I'm so glad you turned up! Arceus knows what they were going to do with me."

"I think I have a pretty good idea, but let's not think about that. You're safe now."

"I'm Flannery by the way, leader of the Lavaridge Gym. It's not very often that people get to see me in such a vulnerable position, so I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. I need to keep up appearances after all."

"That's alright, don't worry about it." I smiled, "The name's Kevin by the way, Kevin Harrison. Do you want some company for the walk back to Lavaridge?"

"Nahhh, I'm sure I'll be alright, those guys seem to have scarpered, and I've got my Pokémon back now, so I should be fine. Thank you though, you're sweet... A genuine Prince Charming."

I chuckled, my cheeks turning a slight shade of red that I hoped wasn't too noticeable. "At least let me walk you back to the path, I insist."

"Hmmm, you're cute when you're embarrassed!" She smiled at me, with a wide grin. "But sure, why not, company's never a bad thing, especially when it's with someone as handsome as you..."

"Or as beautiful as you..." I smiled at her, and this time it was her turn to blush slightly.

My Pokémon returned at this point, all three of them happy to see that Flannery was okay. And with that we started walking back to the grassy path, which gave the fiery Gym Leader and I just enough time to engage in a variety of pointless small talk, before we reached the moonlit pathway.

"It was a pleasure to help. I'm planning on heading to Lavaridge myself, so you'll be seeing me in the gym at some point soon."

"Don't think I'm gunna go easy on you because of this Kevin. But I'll definitely look forward to seeing you again..." And with that, she kissed me on the cheek, winked at me, and sprinted off into the distance.

~~~Scene Break~~~

Despite the fact that I could see Lavaridge in the distance, I thought it would be best to get some sleep now and be fresh for when we got there. I'd purchased plenty of potions when I stopped off at the Pokémart, so healing wasn't a problem, but I could tell that my girls were getting tired.

With a little bit of teamwork, our sleeping area was set up, and we'd constructed a makeshift campfire, perfect for cooking some dinner and having a chat. I made us all some stew when the fire got going, and the contented sighs that followed were proof that I'd done a good job.

We moved a few logs around to act as benches, and talked into the late hours of the night. I was tired, but I knew that I had to find out what was bothering Rachel, and I thought it would be best to do it when the other two were asleep.

Cassie nodded off first, curling herself up into a ball next to me, she had worked hard today, and I knew her rest was well deserved. Crystal went off next, sleeping far more anthropomorphically than Cassie did, laying on her side on a patch of soft grass. That finally left me and Rachel alone together, but I didn't want to rush straight into asking her.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, smiling at her.

"I'm more of a night person."

"You must be exhausted, you've done really well today."

"I'd rather stay awake and think."

"Why don't you talk to me instead?" I smiled at her again, "It's good to get things off your chest."

"I..." She took a deep breath. "I saw you with Cassie last night."

"Oh..." My mouth opened, words were determined to form, but nothing came out.

She was staring at me, her eyes were demanding an answer, an explanation, and while it was simple, my vocal chords refused to work.

"Well?"

"Rachel, it really isn't what you think."

"Then what? I've had Crystal trying to talk me round, trying to convince me that you're such a fantastic guy. But look at you! You travel around, picking up girls and having sex with them. What part of that screams 'nice guy'!?"

My words stuck in my throat again. I'd never had my actions described to me, but hearing them out loud made me feel like a jerk.

"Rachel... Cassie started things last night, not the other way around." I paused, noticing the flicker of confusion cross her face. "I love her Rachel, and she loves me. I've never forced her into anything, and I never intend to, I really care about her."

"But... You're her trainer!"

"I know it's not the kind of thing you make common knowledge, but there's nothing wrong with it. It's not like it's illegal or anything."

"There's a difference between illegal and immoral."

"Listen, you told me that you loved one of your trainers, how is that any different? All we've done is let our love for each other develop, and we choose to express that."

"He was kind to me, but our relationship was nothing like yours."

"But did you ever think it might be?" I fired the question at her so quickly that she seemed to physically recoil.

"I... No, of course not! There were times when we were close... But never like that!"

"All you need is to be close to someone, and set your mind to it, and anything can happen."

"It's not that easy though, is it? Things don't just work like that."

"Why not? I saved Cassie's life, and asked her to be my Pokémon, she accepted, and we just kind of clicked. We travelled for a bit and found a new friend in Crystal, and now, I hope we've found another one, in you..."

"Thank you, but I still don't know if I can trust you. I've been hurt far too many times, and I'm not prepared to add one more to that number."

"I'm not a bad person Rachel, I promise you. Please... Just give me a chance."

"You don't understand Kevin, I've had my heart broken and my dreams crushed by every trainer I've ever had. And now I've landed with you, and I find out that you're a pervert on top of all that. I'm not just going to pretend that it's all going to be fine."

"I know how it looks, and I know it's not that easy, but I swear things will be different with me. Nothing bad will happen to you under my watch, and that's a promise, and if you don't think I can keep that, Cassie and Crystal certainly can."

She smiled slightly.

"I'm not going to suddenly get rid of you, and I'm not going to try anything either. I'm not expecting you to just drop your worries and become my number 1 fan, but just stay with us for a while and see how you feel, okay?" I ended with another smile, just in the hope that it might give her some confidence in me.

There was a long pause after that.

"Okay... I'll give you a chance Kevin. I want to see you through their eyes," She gestured at Crystal and Cassie, "And I want to give you a chance to prove to me that you're the kind of person that they think you are. And while we're talking, I've been meaning to thank you for adopting me."

"Thank you Rachel, I'm glad that I've had the good fortune to make you part of my team. Are we okay then?"

"I'm still not convinced by what you do, but yeah, we're cool."

And with that, she smiled at me, then curled up in a ball to sleep, and I followed shortly afterwards.

**End Of Chapter 12**

* * *

**Jeez, I wish I had a decent explanation for why this is taking so long...**

**I've had two chapters of this, and basically a full other Teen Titans story written for what feels like a century, and have just lacked the motivation to do anything with them.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, another will be out fairly shortly.**

**Please read and review, and as always,**

**Stay classy **


End file.
